His Everything
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: Four years ago, He broke off our relationship for no reason, no explanation and disappeared from my world altogether. I was shattered, but I have to stay strong, for some else I love. one day, he made his grand appearance in my life again, insisting to be close to me, shockingly I was still in love him, but I have to keep him away, I have to protect my baby, my darling. His Child.
1. Lemonade

**For everyone out, yes I am insane xD all ma friend know that.**

 **But like I've been dying to feature a child in at least one of my stories and none of my stories actually give way for a child, unless it's a epilogue.**

 **So in this story I changed a lot, like I changed Brandon's cliche last name to something Italian because recently I've been head over heels for Italian guys. Like** **hel-lo, They are dead sexy, especially when they talk in Italian!**

 **Anyways the OC i decided to feature, I've recently fallen in love with. He's so cute, probably the only child I'll ever like :P His name is Nicholas, but everyone calls him Nic, he's 4 years old and extremely stubborn, but good hearted.**

 **K, enough babbling, get reading ppl!**

* * *

"Well, He's back on the tabloids," I gazed at my mom's deep blue eyes, they spelled out sympathy. I shook my head and retrieved the sheet of newspaper, scanning the article with my own eyes.

 _ **Billionaire Tycoon, getting friendly with his ex-fiancée**_

So the was true. His eye catching features were back on the papers. The cover picture, taking up half the page had a image of him, fitted perfectly into a white tux, holding a wine glass brimmed with a beverage. In front of him stood someone I used to know: Mitzi. I sighed and chucked the paper away, wiping the lone tear that grazed my cheeks and at glanced at my mother's soft smile.

"It's okay, you don't need him, you have Nic," she replied kindly to my unspoken sorrow. A barely visible smile graced my lips. Of course, how could I ever forget him. The love of my life, Nicholas. My baby, my darling, the only reason for my living. As if on cue the child stumbled into the room, flapping a magazine in his grasp.

"Mommy, can we make this again?" He chirped back happily, shaking the shiny picture of a glass of lemonade. A full smile reached my lips as he stumbled to me. I expanded my arms and hugged him.

"Do you want to make lemonade?" I grinned and Nic nodded in excitement, giving me one those signature smiles.

"Yes! Yes! lemonade!" He clapped his hands and sat on my lap. My mom laughed at his enthusiasm and stroked Nic's soft brunette hair.

"Come with gran to pick some lemons then?" She got up, and Nic tailed her to the garden.

I exhaled and picked up the newspaper again, this time taking at good look at the picture. He hasn't changed much over the last 4 years, his fringe had gotten a tad bit longer and his features had matured at bit. He was still the same attractive man I fell for years ago. Brandon DeCaro.

A smirk kind of formed on my lips as I gazed at the way his eyes were watching Mitzi. I knew that look very well, almost too good actually. It was the look of masked disinterest, he looked as if he was talking to her for the sake of socialising.

But who am I to know his life? I folded the sheet up and placed it on the table, and stood up, strolling outside to see Nic hopping about trying to reach a lemon.

"Those ones aren't ripe honey," I giggled, picking him up to give him a boost. He grinned the way Brandon did. That full on signature grin that revealed all of his shiny pearl white teeth. Nic reached up and grabbed a lemon, tugging it down. I slid him down and he collected the lemon into the basket. I assisted in picking some lemons and dropped them into the basket. Soon we had a full bucket, enough for everyone.

"Nic, mommy and I'll prepare the glasses and squeezer, can you get some newspaper to lay on the table?" My mom leaned down and told him. Nic nodded, racing back into the house. I laughed and carried the basket to the kitchen.

 **Nicholas's POV**

Newspapers. Newspapers. Nan said to get some newspaper. I strolled into the living room trying to locate some newspaper. As if waiting for me there was a pile of folded newspaper on the chair. Happily I grabbed it and it broke off. Newspapers are so easily broken! I picked up the papers one by one, until I spotted something familiar. Curiously I dropped the papers and picked up the page. I couldn't read, but it had a picture of a fancy dressed man and woman, drinking lemon juice on weird shaped cups. The man looked familiar, he had the same colour eyes as me! How cool! His hair was a bit darker than mine and didn't have the epic lines of yellow like I did, he looked like a bigger version of me though. I had to show mommy this guy who looks like me!

"Mommy!" I squeaked running to the kitchen with the picture.

 **Stella's POV**

"Mommy!" Nic came racing back down to the kitchen running with a piece of newspaper.

"Did you find some other food you want?" I bent down to his height as he tumbled to me.

"Look mommy! I look like this fancy smancy man!" He chirped, shoving the picture in my face. He saw it, he saw the picture of Brandon. Shock ran down my spine and instantly I felt protective. I ripped the paper from his grasp.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, as calmly as possible. I didn't want to blow up and make Nic cry.

"On the chair in the T.V room," He pointed, My eyes flashed as I glanced at the picture.

"Stella, calm down," Mom suddenly put her hand on my shoulder and I lost all my anger. Instead I felt sorrow again. I sighed and kneeled in front of Nic.

"Nah, this guy looks so ugly," I scrunched my nose in playful disgust and Nic giggled.

"No, no he does look like me! Look at his eyes, they're like mine!" Nic was indeed too intelligent, He has Brandon's beautiful chocolate orbs and he knows it. I know it and so does mom, but I can't let Nic ever get near this awful man.

"Like yours? Baby, your eyes are way gorgeous than his," I tapped his nose. i was lying, there was no difference in their eyes, they were the spitting image, like father and son.

"Will I grow up to be like him?"

"No, way handsomer," I stroked his light brown hair. The only thing different was that his hair has soft streaks of blonde instead of full brunette.

"Handsome like daddy?"

I froze. _He is your daddy._ The only words that have burned me these four years. Nic mentioned a lot about his father, My original back story was his father died when he was young. Nic believes that whole heartedly and asks me to tell him stories about his dad before his _fake_ death.

"Yes, Handsome like daddy," My mom replied to Nic and smiled at me sincerely, "Now shall we make that lemonade,"

Nic jumped up and climbed on the stool to the bench top. Mom laid some newspapers she found on the marble top and placed the lemons and squeezer in front of Nic, who had just washed his hands. I fetched the sugar and jug as Nic spun the life out of those lemons. Mom mixed the lemonade together and I placed three glasses on the table to serve. Precisely I added 7 teaspoons since I didn't want to give Nic something too sugary.

I tipped the liquid in the cups, until Nic shouted "Stop mommy!" I froze and glanced at him hop off the stool and skip to the cabinet of glasses, fetching another one, placing it with the others.

"What's this for? There's only three of us," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"For daddy," he smiled, leading the jug to the extra glass. I wanted to cry and hug him. Tell him his daddy wasn't dead, in fact that he was alive and that he was the one on the tabloids. The obvious question from him would be 'Why isn't daddy with us?'. Then how am I suppose to answer? That his father is an arrogant jerk who ended our relationship and didn't accept Nicholas?

I sighed and picked up my glass of lemonade as Nic grabbed his glass and the extra one, running off.

"Where are you going baby?" I called.

"To put Daddy's drink outside," He squeaked back.

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at my mom, who shrugged. I followed Nic outside and He placed the glass on the outdoor table.

"So daddy can easily see from the sky that I made him something to drink," He replied. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off. He clamped his hands together as if praying to something.

"Dear daddy. Mommy, Nan and I made something for you to drink, Lemonade! I hope you like it, because I love it!" Nic muttered, glancing up at the sky. I bit my lips from crying and turned away, stumbling back, "Mommy loves you, daddy. And so do I, I love you daddy!" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing onto my pillow.

Why Brandon? Why don't you accept us?

 **No POV**

"Sir, Mr DeCaro?"

Brandon glanced up at his secretary. slightly recovering from his ponder.

"Yes?" He slouched down a bit and rested his feet on his desk, picking up his glass of vodka.

"Your documents are ready to be signed," Brandon wasn't even listening, he looked at the pierced olive in his vodka spinning it aimlessly. "Sir are you okay?"

The vodka glass slammed onto the table causing the secretary to jump. It didn't break since it was expensively indestructible. He flicked it so it slid over to the secretary on the other side of the table.

"Fetch me some lemonade,"

"Lemonade sir?" The secretary blinked. This man was highly sophisticated and unimaginable rich. he could have any expensive beer or wine, heck, he could even bath in them everyday. But he suddenly wanted lemonade?

"Hmm, something wrong?" He mused, lacing his arms behind his head.

"No sir, but you don't usually drink lemonade so we don't have any in the cellar," The secretary was correct. Brandon hasn't sipped Lemonade in 4 years. So why does he feel this unbearable crave for lemonade now.

"Then buy some!" Brandon growled growing impatient, he wanted his lemonade, and he wanted it now,

"C-Canned lemonade sir?"

"No, freshly squeezed, from a tree with precisely 7 teaspoons of sugar served in a common glass," He ordered, the secretary was baffled. Brandon just gave out an accurate measuring of how peasants would make their lemonade out in the meadow valleys, "I want it served outside!" Mr DeCaro snapped growing even more edgy than before.

"Yes sir!" Frantically the secretary toppled out of the office, afraid of getting fired he stumbled down the building to fetch this arrogant Tycoon some lemonade.

* * *

 **I was being lazy so I made my computer read it out to me XD The voice sounds weird, but it's a good way of proof reading :)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **SSSunshine**


	2. Cara

**Okay, I'm just putting it out there since I have suddenly become interest in learning Italian XD** **I know right? Crazy, but in almost every single** **romance story/manga I've read, the sexy hot dude always knows either Italian, Spanish, or Greek. Mostly Italian though.**

 **But anyways, the point is that whenever Brandon says _Cara_** **it's actually Stella's nickname, it mean 'Darling' in Italian, So next time he says Cara, he's not mistaking Stella for some other girl, it's just his nickname for her. He's calls her a bunch of other stuff like _Mia Bella_ or _Mia Cattiva Raggaza,_ But Cara is the most common, and I think it's cute :3**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **Stella's POV**

I sighed and blew my bangs, smiling at my view. I lay on my stomach, the covers draped over my exposed body, my hands holding up my chin as I reached over and played with the tufts of brunette before me. His face lay steadily beside me and he looks so cute and venerable when he sleeps. The almighty Brandon DeCaro, he looked as cute as a newborn baby! As I brushed away his fringe, he groaned and extended his arm in his sleep and grabbed my arm, pulling me down next to him.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I coaxed him to open his gorgeous hush brown eyes. Instead he groused under his breath and ravelled his arms around my body, pulling me close to his bare chest. He was warm, like a heat pack. I wanted to cuddle back to sleep, but it was bad to go with an empty stomach.

"Sleep _Cara,_ " The way he said 'darling' in Italian was so sexy. It set me on fire within minutes, his silky, rich voice as he nuzzled his face in my hair, "I'm tired," I grinned, knowing why he was so worn out. Believe me, I was tired too, but I had to get up now.

"It's 12:45 in the afternoon Brandon, we haven't even had breakfast or lunch!" I giggled and he smiled, eyes closed.

"I think last night was enough to fill me up," He spoke, bringing back memories of last nights passion. I couldn't help but grin, I love this man, he was the ideal boyfriend. sexy, adorable but has a little temper, I don't exactly mind, he's pretty protective and that makes him even more adorable than he already is.

"Do you want me to make you a coffee?" I whispered to his ear, he tugged me closer, refusing to let go.

"No, stay here," He cradled me in his arms. Arms that I wanted to stay in forever.

Brandon DeCaro, the love of my life. He was gorgeous and absolutely handsome, any woman would die for him. I came across him when I came to New York for a fashion show, to get inspiration on my next line of designs. There I bumped into him on my way out of the designing studio, all my belongs from my handbag scattered on the sidewalk, Brandon smiled and collected my items, though I hadn't realised he had remember my phone number that was written on one of my contracts stored in my purse. He later phoned and asked for a dinner.

Thats how I learned he was the eldest son of a rich building industry tycoon, DeCaro. But I didn't care, I went insane over him, he was everything I wanted in a man, and i spent the sweetest months with him.

* * *

But it never lasted, a few months later, Brandon started getting restless, He would always be busy and wouldn't have time to schedule date nights with me. Sometimes he won't phone or see me for a long period of time. I didn't mind, I knew he was truly occupied since he was the next heir to the business, but I couldn't help but notice we were growing apart each day. Around 8 months of our relationship, I realised something that even shocked me. A child. At 2 months, growing in me. I was over the moon, i loved him and didn't mind a baby. But I never thought I'd have to face his dark response…

"Did you think your lover's child is welcome here?"

"Brandon, It's your child," I insisted, his eyes flashed at me cruelly and he turned his back to face the window of the luxury penthouse.

"I don't want your lovers child," He spat inhumanly, I was astonished, lover? Where did he get that from?

"I don't have a lover! Brandon, your the only one I've been with for the last 8 months!" Tears threatened to spill out, no, I have to be strong. I have to make him see, this is his child.

"Don't lie to me Stella!" He didn't use my nickname and I flinched at his tone, taking a step back, "You have been with your lover behind my back, did you think I wouldn't notice?!"

"I have no lover Brandon! I only loved you!" I was not fibbing, every since I encountered him and our first date. There was no other man I came even close to looking deeply in the eye than him. I loved him, not like, or a fling. I flipping LOVED him!

"Liar!" He barked, shoving the ornaments off the small corridor table beside him. They smashed to bits at my feet, why was he being so brutal? If he was just venting out anger from something else that happened, he'd instantly give me the look asking 'I need comfort,' but it wasn't that, his eyes were scorching in vexation, all that anger was directed to me, and there was no sign from him asking for comfort.

"Leave," He ran his hand through his hair, looking at me with seriousness.

"What?" I couldn't believe what i was hearing, i shook my head and reached for his hand, instantly he shoved my arm away.

"Leave this house, now," He hissed in a dead serious low tone. I shuddered unable to generate what he said, leave? Leave him? "Leave Stella, Get out of my sight!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but i couldn't, the shock reached my mind, causing it to shut down. I felt blank, abandoned, left to rot. Hesitantly I spun around, salty tears broke out and dripped down from my chin. I looked back at his cruel, hatred eyes, before abandoning the house, without ever looking back.

It was obvious considering his wealth and power that he could have any girlfriend or wife in this world, maybe it was my fault for falling in love with him.

Later, towards 6 months of my pregnancy, I got a test done confirming it was his child, I was overjoyed that I had proof and I could get my love back. I tried contacting him several time, but he never answered, desperate I even went to his villa in Manhattan.

"I need to see Mr DeCaro," I stabbed the button on the speaker by the front gates.

"I'm sorry he can't come," I was answered back by one of his maids. What? Is he that cowardice to not even answer me personally?

"Please, I just need to see him, tell him it's urgent," I begged, i needed to see my ex-boyfriend, is that a crime?

"He's in London…with his new girlfriend," I broke, my heart shattered into pieces, what was I then? the girlfriend in New York? I dropped to my knees and stared at the piece of paper in my grasp. The small crisp black and white photo of the ultrasound lay between my fingers. Drops of fresh tears dripped against it, smudging the printing. I couldn't take it, how could he be so harsh?

I left the country and back to my familiar town in Sydney after changing my last name to Devigne, where a lot of my friends assisted me through my struggles. I got a beautiful big house out in the meadows where I can live in piece and a full time job at a designer studio. I'm not exactly well known like i used to be, but I took the job to support my family.

3 months later, my handsome little baby was born. Nicholas. The son of my love. I had no hatred towards him because of him being Brandon's child. He was my baby, and he was worth more than my life. Nic grew in the blink of an eye, he was just as talented as Brandon. But even through all this happiness, I wanted Brandon there with me, holding Nicholas, for him to be there when he said his first word, started teething, began to walk, but he wasn't, Brandon must've forgotten I even existed much less dated him.

Nevertheless I still think of him, Brandon DeCaro, the love of my life. I never want to see his face, ever again.

 **End of Flashback.**

 **No POV**

He watched her, like a tiger would watch his prey. Scanning every part of her slender body, her face was heavily make-upped and her skimpy dress exposed almost every part of her body, he was getting tired of it, there was not a woman out there who didn't try to seduce him. Her name was Tiffany, and she was his latest 'toy'. Brandon sighed, as her lips locked his. Kissing him with utmost passion, He didn't mind having her tongue down his throat, it wasn't new to him, but she wasn't perfect, he was imagining at least a week with her at the max.

"Oh Brandon," She moaned, kissing a line down his neck. But Brandon wasn't even listening to her groans of lust, instead, he was deep in thought, what was this annoyance batter to his brain? It had been bugging him all week, ever since the Lemonade craving, Why does he feel so empty? What was the reason for this annoying toil in his mind. He thought hard and long for anything Lemonade plays a part it.

* * *

 _"Don't you like lemonade Brandon?" She question, her lips ravelled around the pink and blue striped straw, he watched the crisp yellow liquid, sway in the glass from within her mittens_

 _"No, It has a this sour aftertaste, I don't like it," He replied, leaning against the table of the cafe, They had decided to take a stop to rest from their walk around New York town square._

 _"Well that's too bad, Try the lemonade from the meadows from my hometown,"_ _Her voice sounded as if she was singing._

 _"Sydney?"_

 _"Not in the city but out towards the border of New South Wale, they have it all the time down in meadows, on hot sunny days, we'd go out and pick some lemons fresh off the trees and they taste amazing," She curled her lips, and squinted her eyes in delight, causing him to chuckle._

 _"Well, if we ever go down to Sydney together, I'll be sure to try some Lemonade," He twinkled, tucking up her beanie to place a kiss on her forehead._

* * *

 _Cara_. His head shot up in realisation and he ducked, avoiding another one of Tiffany's sloppy kisses.

"Brandon? Honey, what's wrong?" Tiffany questioned, that voice she put on, it was nothing like _Cara's._ He gripped the seat's armrests and stood up.

"Sorry, I'm not up to making love tonight," He ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"Did something happen at work?"

 _"_ _Were the employees partying again?" her silky voice giggled, her soft pink lips curled biting back a laugh as her soft blonde hair swayed over her._

He blinked, and steadied his vision on Tiffany, no she wasn't the one Brandon hoped was there. But he was sure he heard _Cara's_ sweet velvety voice, of course not, Tiffany was the only one in the room, he was just imagining things.

"No," Brandon stumbled a bit as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Tiffany, I'll call you tomorrow," Nodding Tiffany grabbed her short revealing jacket, turning on her heels and strolling out of the house.

She knew staying here and trying to comfort him was pointless, no one was ever going to get close enough to open him up, and no one ever had, at least not anyone the tabloids featured. Every single actress, model and famous woman this man had dated and played with for the last 4 years and Tiffany knew she's gonna last a maximum of at least 2 weeks with him. Knowing his player habits, woman didn't date him to get him to marry them, but to see who can be his girlfriend the longest.

Hearing her leave, Brandon collapsed onto his bed, his head in his hands. He thought for a minute, trying to get his mind together. _She betrayed him, and now she was gone._ What use did he have with her now? He spent time with her and that was it, at least that was his original plan.

He growled in bitterness and stood up, sauntering to his mini bar. He grabbed the bottle of Utopias, and dunked two cubes of ice in his beer glass, drowning them with the entire bottle of alcohol. All he could do now was drink until he collapsed, which might take a while, and a few more bottles. Sure he would end up with a killer hangover next morning, but getting rid of these memories was worth it.

* * *

 **Okay, now you know how they broke up, I personally think it was Brandon just overreacting, but you can't blame him, he must have his reasons.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed that chappie, I probably won't update this till next week or so, probably on a Friday next week?**

 **Be sure to give me review on your points of view, so I can get cracking on the next chapter.**


	3. Finding Her

**Okay, I've apparently updated a week earlier than I'm suppose to, whatever XD**

 **So like, I've finally put together the idea of how Brandon thought Stella had a lover. Yes, I know I'm just throwing a heap of freestyle into this story. Anyways, Normally boring chapter...I think,**

 **I had a few questions asked about this story:**

 **Yup, it is a Bella story, just a bella story. There won't be any other couple moments, but I might add the winx in though.**

 **Writing in a guys POV is actually pretty fun, since people die to read what the guy is thinking, but when its a story about them meeting and falling in love, it gets a little difficult, but in this case, ya all know Brandon and Stella were in love once upon a time. So the desires they have for each other are no secret.**

* * *

 **No POV**

"Search up, Stella Solaria,"

Instantly his secretary stabbed in the keys, entering the details that were assigned to him on his computer, the screen he was working on was shown off the projector, viewing against the wall for Brandon to spectate.

He gazed at the screen as all the related searches calculated. There were a lot of Stella's in Sydney, but none of them had the last name Solaria. Sydney was the most obvious place Stella would flee to, considering it was her hometown and she'd been musing about it all through their relationship.

Losing his patience he slammed his fist on the desk, sitting back to calm himself a bit. She was absolutely nowhere, there wasn't a trace of her, not even a speck! Where the hell did she disappear off to?

"Show me the images," He commanded, the screen in front of him flashed in many pictures of woman. They were nothing to his exquisite taste and nothing like _Cara._ He flicked his finger commanded the man beside him to skip to the next picture. He was getting tired, and she seemed nowhere. Why was he even looking for her? He still didn't know, but he had this unbearable urge to see her again.

"This is useless sir, the woman your looking for might not even be in Sydney," His secretary informed, instantly earned a growl from his boss.

Brandon wasn't a man to give in easily, even if it took him the entire night, he'd find her. He wasn't trying to get her back, but just to see her, hear her, and look her in the eye. Then he'd move on for good. Brandon sighed and sank back into his chair, she flipping disappeared off the face of the earth!

But he couldn't help but think, what if she moved on? Found another man and had a sweet relationship, and even got married with children? A lot can happen in 4 dragging years, he should know since he's dated every woman he's encountered. But unlike him just fooling around with the opposite gender, Stella was fully committed, If she thought a guy was perfect, then she'd give to marriage without a second thought and that dawned fear to him.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, snapping him back from his engulfed trance. Shaking his head, he picked it up still getting the secretary to scroll through the photos.

"Mr DeCaro, the new items you requested are ready to be shipped," The person on the other end spoke,

"Whatever, just send them," Brandon responded lazily. He was in no mood to talk right now, He isn't getting where he wanted and that was pissing him off every photo.

"But Sir, they're is going to be a slight delay,"

Mr DeCaro rolled his eyes about to snap something sharp back and hang up. But his eyes shot up as a blonde haired girl's picture flipped past.

"Go back!" He sat up shoving the phone out of his grip, and watched the pictures go back, until the right picture was reached, "Stop!"

She has changed a lot over the past few years, she'd gotten more mature and her shoulder length hair had reached past her waist, making her more attractive. Her pools of honey liquid for eyes looked even more gorgeous than it was 4 years ago, scratch that, she looked even more stunning than she did 4 years ago. That carefree smile she put on lit him up. He knew it was her just at a glance. Her. His _Cara_.

"Her name is Stella Sir, Stella Devigne, an immigrant to Australia," The guy occupying the computer spoke, taking note of Brandon's unbroken stare towards the phtot. she had changed her last name and registered as an immigrant, no wonder it took him so long to find. According to his calculations she was turning 26 this year, a year younger than him, she was well and truly adult now.

"What's her relationship status?" He mumbled, fear gradually gripping onto him.

"Uh, She's not married Sir," Upon the words he visibly relaxed, so she hasn't committed to a man yet. Which was surprising, she was a fit and beautiful woman, he was sure some guy must've popped the question to her.

"Where does she work and live?"

"She works a full time at a clothing store in the city and she lives by the meadows towards the border of the state, I have the address," The secretary read ou the script of details. That was strange, a clothing store? The Stella he knew loved to design fashion, she went to several fashion shows for inspiration, why isn't she designing anymore?

"Then schedule me a flight tomorrow to Sydney," Mr DeCaro smirked his gaze still held against the picture on his computer screen, "I have a special someone I need to say hello to,"

 **Stella's POV**

"Honey, Hold on!" I called to my sweet baby as he twirling on the pavement, his arms spread out imitating an aeroplane, "Nic, Stay by mommy's side," obediently he giggled hopping around and circling me his arms on flight like a plane.

"Mommy! Can we go to the park?" He squeaked, bouncing about. I laughed and scooped him up into my arms, while my other arm hooked my shopping bags.

"Of course, but we have to go back soon, in time for dinner," I grinned tweaking his nose, He laughed that adorable chortle he does.

"Yes mommy!"

We took a turn to the park and I placed him down, letting him hold my pinkie with his chubby little hands. Nicholas loved the park, actually he loved to be out in the open, out with the world, that's a trait he inherited from me since his father his closed off man who likes man-made over naturally built.

"Look mommy, ducks!" Nic released my finger and tumbled down to the pond just by, "Duckies!"He squealed running into the swarm of birds gathered on the field beside the pond. Stricken by the new comer all the feathered creature scattered from sight. He turned around and grinned at me, all his pearly milk teeth glistening, "I wanna fly like them!" His soft, sweet tone was like music to me. He spreading his arms apart and continued to stumbled around like a plane. I giggled and sat down on the wooden bench by the playground as Nic, scurried up the stairs to the slide.

It was quite warm outside considered it was the summer months for Sydney and town square hasn't been this packed in a while now. The latest trends are out and people have been swarming the city for the style this season. Nic and i just came to the sun for a walk since he wanted go to the city again, I don't exactly have a car, so we use public transport, it's actually a nice way, Nic and I have met a lot of kind people who love Nic since he's very playful and smart.

He was just like Brandon, only you couldn't actually point out he was Brandon's child at a glance since he had most of my facial features. Everyone insists that he looks like me, but I can see Brandon crystal clear in him.

I still remember it was towards 6 months of our relationship that I realised our bond was gradually collapsing. I knew I won't stay with him for long, especially when his family were so brutal.

* * *

 _"_ _Where are we?" I questioned gazing around the beautifully made mansion._

 _"_ _This is where I grew up," Brandon gripped my hand as we strolled through the corridors together, it was just like those houses in a movie with the high ceiling and gorgeous interior decor. "This is my mom and sister,"_

 _My gaze broke as I stared at the two woman in front of me. They both had brunette hair, just like Brandon but a little lighter than his unattainable shade._

 _"_ _Well, well, Brandon, did you bring in another one of your weekend girls?" I could already calculate what kind of woman Mrs DeCaro was just at the sentence. Those filthy old hag kind. I didn't like her one bit._

 _Brandon ignored her half crackle, and softly nudged me forward. "This is my girlfriend, Stella," I didn't let go of his hand though, I didn't want to. The atmosphere was dark and I didn't have any thought about releasing my only light._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you," I gave them a counterfeit smile, bowing a bit. The younger woman beside Mrs DeCaro, Brandon's sister snorted, giving me a cruel smirk._

 _"_ _She smell foully of the countryside," She stuck her nose in the air giving me a disgusted look. Wow, their both snobs._

 _"_ _I'd welcome you to the family, but your not going to last long," His mother sneered slightly so Brandon won't notice. I was taken aback, how could a family be so cruel?_

* * *

Suddenly I was snapped back to reality when someone's warm hands covered my eyes.

"Shhh," i could hear a masculine voice whisper to Nic, who giggled. I reached up and touched the mellow hands, they were soft and familiar. "Try and guess Stell-Bell," There was only one person who called me that, I smiled recognising that tone anywhere.

"Lucas?" I grinned and he let go and ravelled his arms around my shoulder. I gazed up into his gorgeous light chocolate eyes. He grinned that signature smile of his and ruffled my loose hair.

"How're you doing?" He mused, his Australian accent was crystal clear and heart-warming.

"Uncle Luc!" Nic tumbled down off the stair and ran to him. Luc smiled from ear to ear, lifting Nic into his arms.

"G'day Nicky!" He tapped Nic's nose, and gazed at me. Lucas Anderson, one of my best friends from Sydney. He grew up here in the outback so his accent is peculiarly strong, and he moved to a ranch just a little way off the house I bought, and he'd usually come for visits. He helped me out a lot four years ago after my move back here. He provided me a home, a job and helped to raise Nic for the first 2 years until my mom came.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, walking to him from my seat on the bench.

"Oh ya know, thought I'd take a walk 'round the city," He smirked, as Nic reached for his long tresses of black, playing with them. Luc was handsome, his milk chocolate eyes and jet black fuzzy hair made him look amazing, he looked kind of like Brant Daugherty- I'd have to admit he's cute. His body is well-built from the toil of working in the ranches and he looks so hot working in the sun.

"No seriously, what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I knew you'd be here since there is a clearance in most store, and I needed to buy some stuff for the ranch, so I took a stop by," He laughed, I instantly took note of the flaw in how his canine teeth were slightly longer and sharper than the rest of his perfectly straight teeth. We'd make fun of him calling him a werewolf because of that, but I secretly think it looks sexy.

"Mommy, Can Uncle Luc come shopping with us?" Nic folded his hands together in the begging manner and gave me puppy eyes. Nic love Lucas, they're like family to each other, Nic grew up in the arms of Luc and Lucas loves him like a son.

"Well, he…I…Nic," I stammered trying not to fall for those eyes. If Luc and Nic ever got together on a shopping trip then my credit card is going to be maxed out!

"Please Stella-Bella?" Luc pleaded mimicking Nic's puppy look.

"You know I have no choice," I sighed straightening my handbag, both boys grinned as if they've won the lottery. There was no way I could ever say no to those two. Nic slipped out of Luc's grip and threw his hands in the air, dancing around in happiness. Luc smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Stell,"

"It's not your credit card that'll max out!"

"Alright, Whatever Nicky wants, I'll buy it for him okay?"

"No, don't do that, he's my child,"

"He's mine too ya know," He kissed my nose and walked off holding Nic's hand as they left the park together, I gazed at him leave, feeling baffled.

"Excuse me, since when he become your child?" I caught up with them, walking beside him.

"I helped raise him for the first 2 years of his life,"

"Fair point," I admitted, He had the lead there, Luc was like the father figure to Nic, sine he helped us a lot when Nic was born. I have to give it to him, he sure knows how to look after a child.

"See?" He gave me a smug smile and slipped his spare hand in mine. I was being stubborn so I pulled my hand out of his grip and pouted,

"Fine be that way," He stuck his nose in the air to demonstrate being care less. I giggled and wormed my hand back in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Luc is my best friend but he doesn't have a girlfriend or a crush, he says the woman he marries as to be strong enough to keep up with him. But seriously, having spent months at his place and working there too, I still can't even begin to work in the same pace as he does.

"So, where are we going to go?" I questioned swaying my hand so both our entwined arms swung back and forth like little children.

"First, can we stop for food?" He smiled at me sheepishly, and I laughed, his man never gets his meals in on time. "KFC?"

"Yes KFC Mommy!" Nic tugged Luc's arm, bobbling around. Luca grinned and ruffled his chocolate and blonde hair.

"KFC sounds fine, I'll call mom and tell her we're having dinner out okay?" I released his hand as soon as we came to the small takeaway diner. Nic and Luca went inside while I stayed outside to contact my mom.

* * *

 **Lucas is a pretty important character in Stella's character, if I haven't exactly described that, but he helped Stella a lot when she broke up with Brandon and came back home. She didn't have a job, a home and her family was all the way overseas (hence the reason her mom came two years after Nic was born).**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Star**


	4. A Mess Allover Again

**School starts tomorrow...NOOOOOO! I'm sitting here crying my face out XD I have to face the horror of my friends XD**

 **So, Luc play a massive role in the story, he's there as a background character. I have a bunch of ideas planned for this story, oooohhh I'm so** **excited! :D**

 **Anyways, it the reuniting chapter!** **whoopie! So get reading :)**

* * *

Tucking my arms into my shirt, I buttoned it up, grabbing my handbag and strolled to the kitchen. I grasped my pre-made sandwich, stuffing it into my mouth so my hands were free to get my preparations done. My mom had already put together my lunch so I didn't have to worry about it. hastily I dipped it into my handbag, along with a drink and grabbed my brush, swiftly combing my hair free of knots and plaiting into one, I slipped on my bandanna and curled out my favourite part of my hair, my fringe. I tugged the sandwich out of my mouth after taking bite. Nicholas had already woken up and was sitting at the dinner table, having his fruit loops. Nic was still 3 and I could bear to put my darling away in day care so he stays home with my mom.

"Mondays are the rush hours huh?" Mom smiled, as I slipped my feet into my heels. I clutched the sandwich again with my teeth, doing up the small buckle on my heels to secure them.

"Uh huh," I nodded devouring my sandwich, "The latest designs are coming in, so I have to shelf them,"

"You get to sample some huh?"

"Yeah, but I like designing better," I informed giving my mom a masked sorrow face. I used to design a lot, world famous actually. But when I was pregnant with Nic, I bailed out on the fashion show to display my latest creations and departed for Sydney. My dream and occupation went down the drain after that, I don't blame my pregnancy for it, it was my choice to raise a child over my long desired dream.

"I'm sure you'll get to design again someday," Mom kissed my forehead with a comforting smile. I returned her smile, sauntering over to bid goodbye to my darling.

"Bye honey," I kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"Bye mommy!" He waved, a mouthful of dripping milk and coloured cereal rings. I chuckled and grabbed my keys and bag, toppling out the door to my car. Oh today was going to be a busy day.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

Sydney was actually beautiful, no wonder Cara liked it so much. Two of the famous man-made creations: The Opera House and Sydney Harbour were located here. The streets were like those in those vintage movies, it looked majestic. But I wasn't here to sight see, i was here to find Cara. I'm not trying to get her back, or get her to apologise. Just so I can see her one more time and move the hell on with my life!

I raised my eyebrows and gazed down at my phone, rereading the address to where Cara apparently works and glanced back up the the red carved emblem and name written over the double doors of the boutique. It read: Attic. I rolled my eyes and exhaled, pushing open the doors to the inside. It seemed some place women would crowd to, though it was available in men's fashion, I wasn't interested.

"Good morning Sir," I was greeted instantly by a women wearing a tight uniform top and skirt. She wasn't my type so I have no business with her, "How can I help you?"

"Do you have an employee by the name Ca- uh, Stella?" I coughed out unsure if I even wanted to see Cara now. Why am I doing this?

"Oh yeah, Just hold on a minute?" He lifted up her finger indicating to give her a minute, she ambled down the aisles till she got towards the end, "Hey Stell, there someone here asking for you!"

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

Hmm, this was box 24 right? I grasped the pen from between my lips and marked the cardboard delivery box with the right number, tossing it to the side. I slid the next box and grabbed my scissors, jabbing it onto the sticky tape and tearing it. My job was the inspect these and make sure they were all in mint condition before hung on the racks and displayed. It was almost lunch and my stomach was dying for that wrap my mom packed, just 5 more minutes and I can eat. Come on Stella, you can get through! I smiled at my fake encouragement and swiped back my fringe from my face, marking the boxes again.

I could here one of the employees voices basically boomed from two shelfs away, it was most definitely Carly, one the girl that work here. I don't consider anyone here my friend, I work here to support my family, not make friend, but I do have people I occasionally take to.

"Hey Stell, there's someone here asking for you!" Carly hooted to me, I sighed and dropped my equipment. Must be customer who need fashion opinion, everyone here knows I used to design so they've put me up to the job of giving fashion advice to customers.

"Coming, just gimme a minute!" I called back straightened my bandanna and tucking the remaining boxes I had pulled out, I stood up and ambled over to Carly waiting for me with a massive grin on her face. I gazed at my watch, and frowned, "Isn't it lunch break now?" I whined.

"Stella! The customer specifically asked for you! Attend to them and you can have your lunch,"

"Whatever," I exhaled sauntering over to whoever needed my assistance, I gazed down at my stomach, it was demanding lunch. I patted it convincing myself I can see to this costumer within 2 minutes or so. "How may I help you?" I glanced up, and instantly was locked with a pair of familiar chocolate orbs.

"Hello, Cara, It's nice seeing you again," My mouth slightly parted recognising the name instantly. The blood drained from my head and I felt like I went pale.

"B-Brandon?" What the hell is he doing here?! Why? Why was he here? Of all people I loathe with my life, why him?

"Why the surprise Cara? Aren't you happy to see me?" His voice was cocky and that annoying smirk married to his lips. He stepped forward towards me and i stumbled back away from him.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed holding the rack of clothes for balance, I shook my head trying to stay on my feet. His presence was killing me and flooding back memories.

"I was close by for work so I came to see you," He shrugged nonchalantly extending a hand to touch my arm.

"Get away from me!" I seethed tumbling backwards to get out of his reach. The anger, vexation and pain this man caused me is bigger than a tsunami! He chuckled and straightened his tie taking another step towards me. "Have you know shame? Showing your damn face to me again!"

"Isn't you who betrayed me Cara?" Tears stung my eyes. _No, I wasn't._ I wanted to say that to his face and even prove it to him. But Nic was now mine, he had no intention of being his father and I give no second chances.

"If I were the one who betrayed you, why are you back?" I huffed. I gazed around for anyone around, everyone had gone for lunch break, leaving me with his cruel man.

"I already told you," He took several steps towards me and in each I took one back, until he had me cornered against wall beside one of the display cases, his face had reached mine and I could feel his minty breath fanning me. I tuned my face away from his and flattened myself against the wall, "I want to have dinner with you tonight," His hot exhalation blew into my ear and I couldn't help but blush. My body reacted pleasurably to him, no matter how much I despise him.

"Never," I coughed out breathlessly.

"Why? Are you seeing someone?" He question, his tone sounded as if he was unsure if I were seeing someone himself. I glanced away from his dark demanding eyes, no I wasn't seeing someone, but i was not having dinner with him, ever!

"Yes, I am," I spat, Brandon body shifted back a bit and i could feel his muscles tense up. His eyes flashed a bit but calmed as soon as it came and gazed back at me again with that smug look.

"Well that's too bad for him, but your having dinner with me,"

"I'm not! You cannot force me Brandon!"

"Say Cara, do you really need this job?" He gazed around the boutique, his eyes wander with mischief.

"What?"

"Is getting this salary really important to you?" He said in that cocky tone that makes me want to slap him. Oh if he wasn't pressing me to this wretched wall I would've already!

"Of course it is, it's how I get by!" I searched his eyes for indications on what he was planning.

"How would you like it if I had you fired?" What? What is he planning?1

"You can't do that!" I gasped, astonishment running through me. Was he seriously going to such measures?

"Cara, why are you underestimating my power?" He shook his head disapprovingly and smirked. the asshole he is! "All I need to do is buy out this boutique and have you fired,"

"No, don't do that!" I shook my head, if I get fired from this job I won't be able to support my family and we only barely get by on rent.

"Then have dinner with me, Cara,"

"What is this? Blackmail?!" I demanded struggling to break free.

"It's merely just a dinner," He shrugged, his breath blowing against my ear again. After all the years of hatred towards this man, I see him again and my body feels passion to him. How shameful.

"No! i don't want a dinner with you!" I tried to slip out from the cage he had me cornered in, but he grasped my arms and had me pinned to the wall again. "Not now, not ever!"

"Then your job will go skyrocket," He replied in that puffed up tone. I clenched my jaws, glaring daggers at him. He had me penned in extortion, I knew he was capable of everything he had just informed me of, he was such a powerful man, I had no chance.

"Alright, I'll have dinner with you," I exhaled giving into his demand, he smiled in triumph and released his firm grip on me, "Please leave now," I was breathless and i just needed my lunch now. My stomach was in knots and it was killing me to be in his presence again.

He reached out and lifted my chin, staring into my eyes, "I'll see you tonight, Cara," With that he turned around and exited the boutique. As soon as he was out of sight and I sank to the carpet, wiping away endless tears that spilled over my eyes. Just when I thought I'd finally moved on, finally got my life back and was ultimately happy. He comes back and ruins me. Why Brandon? You've made a mess allover again.

* * *

 **Poor Stella, Brandon sure has his ways of getting women. XD**


	5. Lovers and Beliefs

**I'm so sorry, i know I haven't updated in a week or something, I'm usually not this late, but seriously. Anyways, I'll probably update the rest of my stories over the weekend, if not next week. U never know, I'm unpredictable XD I won't be able to sleep in on Saturday (tomorrow) since I have to take both my Apple devices to get fixed so there goes my sleeping opportunity. And school just started on Monday and I was dying to sleep in today T^T.**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I clenched my fists lightly so no one would notice the shame, pain and sorrow that was welling up in me. I entered the back room where all my co-workers had gathered having their lunch. I staggered to my manager, the women with the long curly brown hair and freckles. She took one look at my facial expression and stood up, holding my shoulders in concern.

"Stella, what happened?" She searched my eyes for any clue on what happened, but I didn't reveal a thing, I get my agony masked as i gave her a weak smile. "You look so pale!"

"I'm a little unwell today," I fibbed, pulling out the most obvious excuse for a living.

"Oh dear, Stell, do you have any medication here?" She lifted my chin, examining my face and frowning when I shook my head, "It's like you've seen a ghost or something," _Not a ghost, a devil._

She bit her lip and placed her hand on my forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever, but you look awfully ill," It didn't take long for the co-workers in my department to notice my pale expression before shooting me looks of concern.

"Stella? Stella are you okay?" Carly appeared beside my manager. oh great, not another interrogation. "Manager, I think you should let her leave early," Carly was always trustworthy in this kind of thing, she'd help me out in this stuff.

The manager gazed back at me, her eyes in perturb before nodding, "Go home Stell, get some rest okay?" I gave her a feeble twitch of my lips at her suggestion before grabbing my handbag and taking my leave before i collapsed and broke down in the back room. tears were already welling at the rim of my eyelids. Quickly i brushed them, opening my car door and toppling in.

I didn't even have the strength to put the key in before crumpling on the outer edge of the steering wheel, sobbing into my arms. I feel so pathetic, so piteous, like I was 4 years ago after coming back from Brandon's villa in Manhattan. How could I have been so blind and fallen for him? How? Am I that stupid?! I had lost all reason to even get up and start the car. I just bawled and weeped onto my sleeves.

"Why Brandon?" I whimpered trying to catch my breath, "Why are you torturing me like this? Didn't you ever love me the way I loved you!?" I knew he couldn't hear me or even see me like this. But it felt nice to wail out my pain.

It took me a good 20 minutes of sobbing and crying to finally pull myself together. My heart was killing me and my body was way to weak to even move anymore. I dabbed the hem of my shirt on my eyes to get rid of the tears and pulled the sunshade of my car revealing a small mirror. I scanned my appearance, there was only one word to describe me right now. A broken mess.

* * *

"You can't be serious," My mom shook her head in disbelief, leaning against the coffee table in shock, "He asked for a dinner?"

I nodded rocking Nic back and forth and he slept on my shoulder. I had come home causally after spending hours in the car rethinking my shallow life and acted normal. I wasn't planning on revealing anything until Nicholas was asleep and didn't have to face any of the confusion for him.

"If you ask me, I'm surprised the bastard even has guts to ask you to a dinner," Mom seethed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's far from normal guys mom, that's why I fell in love with him," I whispered softly. My mom sighed placing a hand on my head, stroking me hair in a comforting way.

"Are you planning on telling him about Nic?"

I gazed to my shoulder smiling softly at my sleeping baby. The only part of Brandon I have left to love.

"I'm not, he doesn't deserve Nic,"

"Make sure he doesn't find out that Nic is his child," She exhaled. I looked up at her expression in confusion, "Brandon's a powerful and wealthy man, if he wants Nic for some reason he could easily take custody of him away from you," My eyes widened at her words, I knew well and truly they were true.

"Nic is MY child! He has no rights to do that," I protested, hugging the sleeping darling against me. There was no way I was going to give Nic up to Brandon, ever!

I stole a brief glance at the clock and registered it in my mind. It was 7:30. I best be going so I can come home early.

"I'm going to go get dressed, okay?" I informed mom as I gingerly got up and strolled to my bedroom, placing Nic on the bed for him to sleep well.

Quietly I walked to my small closet and rummaged to my dresses, I didn't have much designer dresses except that one dress I kept that I wore on my first date with Brandon. I tugged it off the hanger and gazed at it in my hands. I blew my bang and decided on that dress, it sparked back some memories. Memories that only I remember, Brandon must've even forgotten that I actually went on a date with him.

I headed into the bathroom and pulled on my dress. It fitted well to my current body but I had some fat left in me from the pregnancy. I looked a lot different from when I first wore this dress. I was more chunkier and didn't have that perfect model tan body I had back then. I didn't mind though, my days of impressing men are over, I'm a mother now. Not a toy.

I tied up my hair into a loose side bun and kept a few strands of hair curling to my face and my fringe. I wasn't interested in heavy make-up anymore, i just applied some lipstick a few shades lighter than my natural lip colour and some mascara with eyeliner. That was all I really needed anyways.

I met my mom down by the door as i slipped my feet into a pair of casual heels. She smiled and kissed my forehead, in which I returned before taking my leave to my car. I started it up and took it out, a lot of thoughts swimming in my mind.

To be honest i felt a lot nervous than I thought about reuniting with him again. I didn't know what to make of myself in front of him, but what confused me more was why would he want to see me again? He clearly stated that I was the one at fault here so why did he return? There could possibly be one answer: Revenge.

He had texted me the address to his hotel earlier. His hotel as in, he owns the entire building, meaning he could reek havoc if he wanted to in there. I parked the car outside and gazed up at the building. It was like those gorgeously lit buildings you'd have a date in your dreams.

Causally I strutted inside the lobby in my heels. I haven't walked in these for years and i wasn't sure if i'd slipped right here and embarrass myself. Brandon stood leaning just beside the elevator in his suit which never failed to make him look handsome. His eyes lit up as he saw me enter and i felt myself gulp. Why did I even accept in the first place?!

He pushed himself off the wall and strolled to me. His scent was driving me insane and he stood infront of me.

"Good Evening Mr DeCaro," I muttered slightly bowing, that's right, I am going to pretend to be like this.

"Isn't this the dress you wore on our first date?" he smiled charmingly taking my hand and kissing it. Instantly I blushed, and gazed away as he chuckled. He still remembers? after all these year?

"I-I-It was the only thing I could find,"

"That's surprising," He muttered, I gritted my teeth. Stay calm Stella, he's just messing with you. "Shall we head up to the diner then?"

"Whatever," How un-ladylike. Honestly I didn't care, like I said, i don't belong in the high class of rich people like him anymore so there is no need for me to act formal. He smirked taking me up to the hotel restaurant higher up in the building. I stayed quiet the whole way up, the minimum talk i have with him, the more comfortable i am keep my secret. He lead me to one of the finest tables in the restaurant, only the entire place was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I question as he pulled the chair out for me. Cautiously I took a seat and he pushed it in and perched on the seat in front of me.

"I had the entire restaurant booked for the time being, so it'll just be you and I," He gazed at me intently as if he was scanning my appearance. He must think I've gotten fatter and uglier over the years, "You changed _Cara,_ " he observed. I knew it! He defiantly thinks I'm uglier!

"How so?" I asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You look beautifuler," he stated, causing me to flush a shade of pink.

"People change over 4 years," I shrugged gazing away causally.

"Why don't you design fashion anymore?"

"I felt the need for a change," I rose my head high, not daring to tell him about the pregnancy incident. Truth was I ditched my dream for Nic, I couldn't raise a child if I traveled the world for shows.

"Surprising. You loved designing so much, I'd never think you'd give it up,"

"I'm surprised you remember so much about me," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Of course, I won't ever forget I was your first everything," He said smugly. Jerk. It was true that he was my first in everything, he was my first boyfriend in fact. The only man I promised myself I'll be committed to.

"So tell me _Cara,_ who's this guy your seeing?" He question leaning across the table a bit. I swallowed hard, oh how I wish I was seeing someone. This would've been so much easier, "Let me guess, nobody right?" _Jackpot!_

"What?!"

"Your not good at hiding your expressions," He pointed out and my eyes fell on my lap. I feel so shameful, I want to leave right now. "Shall we start with some champagne?" he flicked open the bottle, pouring over to glasses and handing one to me.

"Why did you call me here anyways?"

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" He replied in that cocky attitude I used to love.

"I didn't want to see you again," I muttered, fiddling with my fingers,

His head rose a bit, and you could only see one of his mesmerising eyes because of his fringe, "Why? Do you feel guilty about having a lover?" It reached my mind like a bullet and I shot up, slamming my hands on the table.

"How dare you!" I snapped, spinning on my heels. "I'm leaving!" I was mainly pissed off at how calm Brandon was.

"Then your job will go off significantly," He spoke, taking a sip of his glass. I froze, oh crap, i forgot he was holding me hostage with this deal.

"What do you want from me?!" I demanded turning to face him. Hasn't he hurt me enough? he placed the glass back onto the table and stood up calmly, sauntering over to me. He grasped my wrist and tugged me with him as he left the restaurant to the hotel rooms. "Let go of me Brandon!" I tried squirming out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

He hauled me over to the what seemed like the biggest room in the building and shoved open the door, pushing me in. I dropped my phone and purse on the small display table.

"What do you want?!" I repeated demanding for an answer. His gazed up at me, this time instead of cockiness, it was more of lust clouding his eyes. He shot at me like a bullet pinning my arms against the wall. He quietly laid his head on my shoulder so i could feel his hot breath tickle my neck. "Answer me, why are you doing this to me?!"

"Isn't it obvious Stella," No nickname, his voice pierced through me, his face was now up an inch away from mine, "How did you ever conclude that I won't find out about your lover?"

"Why do you believe in such a lie?" I questioned trying to look deeply into his eyes. They flashed unnoticeably with doubt but quickly changed to this determined eyes that believed his point of view.

"I'm not someone you can easily play a fool for Stella,"

"I know that," I whispered meekly. For a second there, I was sure he smiled slightly when I said that. But it could've been my imagination, then again, he always liked it when I believed his strength.

"I have proof of your little scheme,"

"Show me!"

"That is none of your business," He seethed, "The point is I had a chance to get away from you before you completed whatever you needed of me,"

That one stung. Really badly. I suddenly felt the urge to break down and cry again. But no, I refused to reveal to him that I am indeed vulnerable.

"I never wanted anything of you,"

"I'm tired of your lies!"

"And I'm tired of your pointless beliefs!" I have no idea where that came from, but the comment he made a few minutes ago stabbed a deep hole in me. I had to let out that burst of anger. He growled under his breath and kissed my neck, well actually more like pierced into it in vexation.

I froze, stuck in his grip. How could he be so cruel, he dumped me and left me to rot, and now he wants to use me allover again to play around with?!

"B-Brandon…" I said breathless, he wasn't going to kiss my lips passionately like he used to on dates or at night. Instead it seemed as if he just wanted my body to play with. He placed soft kisses along my neck causing the hairs to stand up. Shivers thundered down my spine as he planted kisses across my collarbone, going lower and lower. My breath hitched in my throat from the familiar touch he gave me.

I felt so ashamed in myself for giving into him like this. I wanted him allover again, just like back then. But this time was different, very different. I wanted his love and trust, while he only wants passion and my body. There was were huge poles separating the likeness of those two needs. But one this was clear, he didn't love me.

Suddenly my phone vibrated from the small table and I could see the message clearly from my view.

 **When are you going to be back? - Mom**

I felt reality hit me like a brick, I was Nic's mom and I'm alive to support him not give my body to this self-centred man. His grip on me had loosened and i ducked myself away, my face fiery red.

"I can't do it," I whimpered, wiping my eyes, "I can't sell myself for money!" I gazed away from him.

"Stella, I didn't mean-" He murmured soft, I stumbled a bit realising how quickly his voice had changed from frothing in anger to calm and willing. But I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Can't you see it's what you are doing!" I shrieked. He looked a little taken back, that's a surprise.

"Stella, forget about the job thing, I wasn't going to do it anyway," He sounded kind of desperate, as he wanted me to believe that, "Just meet me tomorrow?"

"No!" I shook my head, my knees trembling.

"Just one more day? That's not asking much,"

"You are asking too much!"

"Why? The fact that you cheated won't come into mind," The jerk! How dare he say that?! Can't he just realise I was telling the truth?!

"Never! I will never spend time with you! Ever!" I huffed looking at him dead in the eye, "You don't deserve my time," I spat, grabbing me purse and storming out. And here I thought he might have changed, but no! He's still that cocky egoistic jerk I loved.

 **Brandon's POV**

I exhaled sinking back into my sofa. She has changed, a lot. Not only has she gotten more gorgeous, she has gotten more maturer, making her more attractive. She looks so, so, so innocent when she demands for answers like that. But i should know better, she's anything but innocent. Why did she have to have a lover behind my back? If she didn't want to be with me, then fine she should've just left me, there are plenty of women out there. But she had a lover as well as dated me and that's what irritates me the most. We spent countless nights together and I thought I was her only one, I should never exactly trust her until I have proof of whatever she claims is right. And right now i have all the proof I need that she has a lover.

I ran both hands through my hair in frustration. At first I thought I could force myself to move on finally, but seeing her again just makes me want her even more! Stella is the one at fault here, she was the one who had a lover, and yet, i feel so ashamed I still yearn for a back stabber like her. I won't be seeing her again, so I should schedule the flight back home for tomorrow.

I growled under my breath at her stubbornness, why can't she just come tomorrow for a lunch out so I can finally move the hell on and forget that she ever existed! I mean she's been stabbing my mind for the last 4 years, that's more than enough times that I've seen her face sketch in my mind.

Quietly I got up to fetch my phone to tell my secretary about the flight back. I staggered past the tables to my study, but I suddenly took note of something out of place. A phone. Not mine. It must be Stella's.

Curiously I grasped it up and pressed on the home screen knob, making the phone light up. On the front cover there was a child with cute brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, he looked a lot like Stella as a spitting image. I remember her telling me about a baby. My mind clicked at the memory. It was a lover's child, the exact same child that broke her and I apart.

So now Stella has a life, a child, one whom she had with another man.

* * *

 **Okay maybe that wasn't worth the wait, but now at least you know their feelings. We're getting somewhere. Brandon now knows Stella has a child, but he's still sticking to the whole lover belief. Jerk.**


	6. Going To Be Just Fine

**Yeah, this is going to be a short chapter, trust me I tried, or at least tried to try? ^^**

 **I love all of your comments everyone, they make me laugh and feel all warm and loved XD That just sound weird but you get the idea?**

 **WinxMusaFan- Your comments serious crack me up, you remind of my best friend! :)**

 **DreamingSouls- actually you'll see why he believes that idea, I mean you would too. Thanks for the support!**

 **BloomLover32123- Long story where he got the proof, you'll find out later! Thanks a bunch for all your support!**

 **SunSparkleStella- I will. I'll take a little while though, but I promise I'll finish this off!**

 **Ashna (guest)- Thank you so much!**

 **quest (guest)- thank you thank you so so much!**

 **Magnolia Trail- You inspire me heaps, I love your ideas and your writing style, it's awesome, trust me, i was inspired heaps by your story: Living a Masquerade!**

 **sailor moon 1234- that's what everyone is waiting for :)**

 **Guest (jul 23)- Guys are block-heads, us women should know how stupid they can be :D Don't worry, Brandon will come to his sense...eventually.**

 **Guest (guest)- I will!**

 **Daphne (guest)- Aww, thanks a bunch!**

 **There were just a lot of people who commented and I felt like commenting back 3**

* * *

Stella's POV

This has been one of the worst nights ever, what's even more worse is that I have to go back and get my phone from him. The Devil.

 _'_ "I'm glad you called _Cara,_ " I felt my knees buckle intensely at the rich sound of his voice. Automatically swallowing I forced my voice to answer.

"I need my phone back," I murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled at my weak display of courage. I'm a failure and he knows it, "Do you want me to bring it over?"

The thought crossed my mind and a million and one thoughts raced through my head, "No!"

He was silent for a while, he didn't respond while I worked up enough courage for myself to speak, "I'm coming to get it back," I declared softly, awaiting his reply.

He sighed causing me to wash over in confusion, "I'll be here," With that he hung up.

What a cruel way this was to reunite with the man I _loved_.

He stood by the front door of the hotel room, leaning against the doorframe. My phone tugged in his grasp and that causal smirk wiped across his handsome face. My hair was out, it was the first thing I did when I got home, due to all the sweat crawling down my face, but I felt uncomfortable around him with my hair out. I was told when my hair was cascading down my back that it looked like the luscious rays of the sunlight, and coincidentally it was by Brandon himself.

"You really did come back," He murmured, more to himself than to me as he straightened up, "Is this your child?" He questioned displaying the lock screen of my phone at my face but high enough so I could reach it. The screen gleamed with a beautiful picture of Nic, sitting against the grass. His fuzzy dirty blonde hair messed up by the wind as he kept a spotty beachball in his grasp.

I gasped. He saw, Brandon knows I have a child.

"How dare you go through my phone!" I jumped forward trying to reach my phone but he held it higher out of my grasp.

"Is he yours?" He repeated, my mouth was slightly a jar as I took a step back.

"Yes,"

Again he was silent. As he was pondering or something, that blank look in his eyes didn't reveal anything.

"Now give me back my phone!" I demanded trying for it again while he was distracted. Brandon snapped out of his trance and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me towards him, but the phone out of my reach.

"Who's it's father?"

I blinked pulling myself out of his grip. He didn't know. How was he that blind? he couldn't see that Nic was almost a spitting image of himself? Or did he choose not to believe that?

" _That_ is none of your business," I spat through gritted teeth. I looked deeply into his wondering eyes. I couldn't let him find out having a son, he would take Nic away from me. I'd lose my child, just like I lost my man. I didn't want to give Nic up to Brandon. He was mine through and through, I raised him and loved him. Brandon _could_ have him…over my dead body!

They was only one logical explanation to keep Brandon away to was agree with his belief, I hate to admit it, but for Nic, I will. "The lover," I murmured, his head snapped up and he looked at me with disbelief, "He's the lover's child,"

"You said you had no lover," He believe that now? Too late.

"Well, I lied," I forced myself to spit out, "Happy that you were right, DeCaro?"

He paused for what seemed like a long moment, "Indeed," He smirked, the egoist he is, "I always knew you were a cunning witch," That one stung, and I bit my lip from crying out loud.

A fake smirk faced over me. "And I always knew you were the gullible egoist you are," I countered, he grimaced but never failed to keep that composure. "Can I have my phone back?"

"No, not until you answer my questions,"

"What questions?"

"Do you engaged to that lover?"

He already figured I didn't have a boyfriend, so there was no point lying to him there, "No, I'm single,"

"So how do you raise a child with a full time job?" He quizzed, bombarding me with questions, "Do you leave him in child care, or do you take him to work?

I clenched my fists, he's such a questionnaire.

"I live with my mother she takes care of him," I hissed turning away from him, I could live without my phone, "And his name is Nicholas,"

"Nicholas," Brandon repeated, testing it out with his tongue. "It's a nice name, Nicholas," I almost brimmed in tears, oh how long I waited for the father of my child to utter his name, at least once. Vigorously I wiped my eyes and turned to him, finding his lean body up against mine, "Such a beautiful child, just like his mother,"

I still can't believe this was the same man that rejected me all those years ago. The man who chose not to believe me, the man…who never loved me.

He carefully slipped his phone back into my weak grasp and patted my closed palm. I wanted to burst into tears like I did this morning, I wanted to cry on his chest, I wanted to whine out all my worries and have him embrace me with his comforting warmth just like back then.

"I want to see you one more time _Cara,_ " He asked softly cupping my face, I opened my mouth to rejected, " _Please?_ "

His eyes look so sincere, I actually considered telling him the truth. But how could I when he won't even think of believing me. He doesn't deserve Nic, that isn't my problem.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know," He uttered out, his tousled brunette hair covering his expression. I sighed, there was no way out of this.

"One more time," I closed my eyes inhaling his scent, he smelt of sweet vanilla. He wore almost no body mist or expensive cologne, it was his natural fragrance. Just like _my_ Brandon. "But not tomorrow,"

"Why not?"

"I can't, please," I begged a bit, he looked deeply into my eyes and sighed, "Sometime during the week?"

"Okay," He slid his arms back and let me go, a ghost of a smile against his lips, "I won't take time away from your child," The words flowed out of his mouth in a weird manner but he was masking that well, "Good night _Cara"_

I kind of reminded me of the way he'd always bid me goodnight when we spent time together, his soft sincere kisses and his incomparable warmth and comfort. I wanted him back the minute he left me, I flipping loved him when you love someone, even when that person has hatred towards you, you still want them to be there with you.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

"Yes, Yes, I know honey,"

I hadn't spoken a word since my mum got a phone call from back home. I felt the need to listen, because the way she looked back at me cautiously told me something was up.

"I know, but she'll be fine," She murmured a soft smile on her face. I mimicked her motion and glanced down at Nic who sat cross-legged on the floor, carefully attaching the lego pieces together. He wanted to go freestyle with the pieces instead of asking for help or following instructions, he's stubborn and egoistic just like his father, who I still haven't gotten a chance to meet up with again. Brandon hadn't called since, if he's waiting me to call, then he's going to be waiting a while.

"She's a mother now, of course she can handle herself," Somehow that told me she was gesturing about me to whoever was on the other end. I don't have any siblings except for Luc who is basically like a brother to me and I'm the current mother here so who else would there be?

My thoughts were interrupted when my mom dropped the phone back on it's hold and shuffled to her seat beside me. An unsure smile plastered across her lips. "Stella, honey, something has come up with you father,"

"Is he okay?" I burst out, astonishing her a bit.

"Yes it's just a minor injury, he'll get better soon, but the house wants me back for a while,"

"You should go then," I replied simply looking at my hands.

"What? Your not worried about living alone?" What was she on about? Living alone, seriously mom, I'm not 16 anymore!

"Mom, I have Nic for company and Luca for that matter," I assured her, I wasn't sure myself though, i might need Luc's help, it won't be for long just until i can manage. "Dad needs you,"

"Oh honey, I hate you leave you and Nic, but-"

"Mom, it's okay, I'm a mother remember?" I gave her a shy soft smile. That's right I am a mother, not the skimpy girl I was back in New York. I have a responsibility and a son!

"Y-your right, but Brandon,"

"I can handle him mom, I'm not _that pathetic_ girl anymore," I knew I was correct, I'm a strong woman, "I won't let anything happen to Nic,"

She grinned, a comfortable happy grin that lit me up. Mom was leaving, and I was going to be alone again, the thought took me a little but I have Luc and Nic to help me, my two knights in shining armour.

I was going to be just fine.


	7. Little Warrior

**So now I'm not spring break, yuppie! But the down side is I dislocated my finger, well, it's not fracture, hopefully. But it sorta hurts.**

 **anyways thanks everyone who reviewed I love you all and Yes, I promise to update!**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

"So what are you making?" I questioned sitting on the carpet with my cup of coffee staring at my little angel slowly put together the pieces of lego, one by one, stacking over to build something.

"I'm going to build a biiiiig lego house, so mommy and I can live there," He fantasised, throwing his hands in the air to show the size of his creation. I couldn't help but laugh, children can get so cute when they believe anything is possible.

"Don't we already live in a big house?"

"Yeah, but I want a bigger house, way bigger than anyone, like a castle!"

"A castle you say? I don't like bricks inside the house though,"

"Well not made of bricks, a castle like in Aladdin!"

"A palace?"

"Yeah, a pa-lace," He pronounce testing it out with his tongue. He stared back at me with his big brown eyes filled with sudden sadness, "Is grandma going to come back mommy?" He questioned quietly. I smiled at him softly and reach over, sitting him on my lap.

"Of course she is," I kissed his head, "She just has to look after grandpa and then come right back," I told him doubting it myself. I'm not sure if mom will come back anytime soon, sure dad's sickness isn't that serious, but I can tell she misses our hometown and the rest of her family. It's not fair on her to have to come support my issues.

"Then she can live in our big house too!" Nic declared lighting up my life like he usually does.

I grinned, Nic was the light of my life, there was no doubting that. I placed him down to continue his creation and picked up my coffee taking it to the kitchen to quickly sip it down and do the washing up.

I placed the cup in the sink and grabbed the sponge and dishwashing liquid about to start, when my phone rang, I grabbed it not bothering to check ID.

"Hello?"

"Cara, hey," I froze, and kind of gulped. Brandon. Why now?

"Hi, Brandon," I mumbled frantically thinking of backup ideas. I had left him hanging for about a week now, and I had kinda sorta forgotten about it till now.

"I heard your mom left,"

I rolled my eyes, god was there anything this man didn't know? "Stalker much?"

He laughed that adorable laugh i had learn to love, "I was meant to call you sooner but I kinda got tied up with work," Oh praise his work for keeping him busy.

"Okay, why did you call?" I quizzed masking the fact that I want to desperately hang up and run away.

"I called to make an alternation to our meet up plan," I could hear the smirk in his voice even through the phone, gosh why did I even agree to his meet up plan? Oh yeah, he blackmailed me. "I figured since your mom is gone, you don't have anyone to leave your child to," He's your child too.

"So? I guess I won't make it then," I shrugged sticking my nose in the air. That bought a pang of gladness into my heart. I won't be going anywhere besides work with Nic here.

"That was the point," He concluded, I could hear that growing smugness in him.

Okay what is he up to? I've known him for around half a year, he always knows how to strike a deal, even when his opponent is at loss.

"I'll just come over," He replied simply. What? Come. Over. with Nic here?! No way!

"Excuse me, no your not," I retorted instantly. There is no way in hell I was letting him cross paths with Nic.

"Sorry Cara, we made a deal,"

"The deal was I'd come meet you," I reminded him firmly.

"Well now you can't do that, so I changed it around,"

"You cannot do that!"

"You don't know business," He told me, true fact I had no idea how deals are even made and he wasn't going to let me off the hook for that. God, why did I love such a powerful guy?

"No that's not fair," I whined childishly.

I could hear him chuckled over the phone, "Life isn't always fair,"

Oh trust me, I learnt that the hard way. Especially when he kicked me out of the house like some stray dog. Fairness for me vanish on that day, along with a lot of other things.

"Don't argue Cara," He said planting a stone hard foot in this idea. "I could always do more than just coming over,"

That's what I'm afraid of. Him doing more than he planned to. And if he does by any chance do more than he intended to, i have no idea what state that will leave me in.

"You have an hour," I responded sighing in defeat.

"K, bye!" He smiled and hung up. I made a weird confused face and stared at the phone. Was it me or did he sound overly giddy with this.

A giddy Brandon DeCaro, now that's new.

I placed the phone back on the counter and quickly decided on finishing the washing up before i change from this baggy outfit. I don't even know why I try so hard in impressing him, what was trying to achieve? God knows, I'm just doing it.

I put on something casual, something me as a single girl would wear, something I would wear when I was actually with Brandon and nothing else in my life mattered. I put my hair up in a side ponytail and jogged back downstairs.

"Why are you dressed up Mommy?" Nic questioned, looking up from his half built castle. The only part of Brandon I have left to love, at least i had him. I didn't get a chance to answer his question when the door bell rang.

It's like the sound of the doorbell made my entire set of confidence break like glass. Oh why must i be so vulnerable? Shakily I took each step and quietly opened the door.

Surprisingly Brandon stood on the other side of the door. Not in a suit like I had seen him the last few times. But just in jeans and a nice plain black top. He looked so youthful in something like that, as if he hadn't aged a day since our break-up.

"Hey," He smiled charmingly almost making my collapse into a puddle right there. His eyes lit up in a cheerful way as he handed me a bouquet of familiar flowers. Magnolias.

"Hi," I responded, dying on the spot upon seeing the flowers. They were the kind he'd always get me when he took me out for a date. He said they reflected my personality and looked like me. on our first date, he was determined to make my temporary hotel room look like a magnolia garden.

At that moment, as if kind of on cue, Nicholas stumbled his way to the doorframe beside me. "Hello!" He greeted Brandon cheerfully and I wanted to break down in tears. I've always dreamed of the day Nic got to meet Brandon as son and father, but neither of them know so it was different.

"Hello there," Brandon smiled kind of cautiously. I can tell he has no experience with children, he told me that before. He was pretty formal and kids like a goofy person, but he can be goofy when he wanted to. I picked Nic up into my arms so he was now eye level with Brandon, sort of.

"I know you!" Nic burst out unexpectedly and my entire body shivered, please no, please don't figure it out. "Your the fancy man from the newspaper," Brandon laughed at that and I had to admit, i smiled in relief too. I remember Nic had seen Brandon in the newspaper a few weeks back, I guess he still remember.

"Honey, this is Brandon, my uh…friend," I introduced to Nic. I can tell Brandon didn't really accept the fact that I had friend zoned him. What can I do? Tell Nic he was my ex-boyfriend and the guy i supposedly loved till my heart ached? I doubt he'll understand that.

"And you must be Nicholas," Brandon questioned.

"Yup, everyone calls me Nic though," He chirped, there was no doubt he had my persona. What a nice match, Brandon's part appearance and my personality.

"Brandon, come inside," I stepped back, letting him step inside, as much as I wanted to, I can't leave guest out on the door step. I placed Nic down and he raced back to the living room with all his legos. Leaving me at the front corridor with Brandon, trust me you have no idea how awkward it is to stay silent with a man you once loved.

"He seriously is like your spitting image," Brandon said after many long moments of silence.

"I guess, he's more like his father though," I smiled, letting him have that small explanation. When i say father, it could be any man in the world, or as Brandon likes to believe it as 'My Lover,'

"Hmm, really," He nodded sourly. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, "So um, what happened to his father?"

I gulped, should i change the excuse or use the one I do with Nic, "I lost him," I said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry then,"

I smiled secretly to myself. He took 'I lost him' as meaning that he died. Technically I was using the situation with Brandon so 'I lost him' implies as 'He dumbed me' but he doesn't know that, and that's the way I like it.

"Life isn't always fair," I shrugged using his exact words as I walked to the living room, Brandon following me there. Nic sat on the floor with all his toys and blocks putting them together. "I'm just going to get something for the two of you to drink," I excused myself sauntering out.

"Mommy!" Nic called putting together his lego.

"Yup?" i question as Brandon collapsed on the couch,

"Can you make lemonade?"

I watched as Brandon froze, motionless. Lemonade was like my favourite drink back in New York but I doubt he remembers that.

"Sure," I smiled, taking my exit out to the kitchen.

 **Brandon's POV**

I'd have to admit, she lives a pretty good life. Sure the house is average, but then again, any house is small to me. I took out a deep breath and slouched down onto the welcoming pearl sofa, watching Nic stack up his legos.

"What are you making?" I questioned cautiously. Gee, I'm not the best man to be around kids. I never really spent time with my younger sister and I'm always out with business stuff so I don't meet kids that often.

"A big lego house so mommy and I can live there," He answer with that cute squeaky voice. It reminded me a lot of Stella.

"Shouldn't it have a balcony?" I asked, pointing it out before he blocked up the small window like thing.

"Yes, that's what it was called," His eyes lit up and he shuffled out of the way, handing me a lego piece. I stared at it confusedly, "Can you make it for me?" I blinked in disbelief, the first kid who actually want me to join in with anything.

I laughed, "Sure, why not," I shrugged getting down onto to the carpet like he was seated. I won't be caught dead actually sitting on the floor playing with legos. But like i figured out years ago, when I'm with Stella, it's like a childish persona in me decides to show up.

 **Stella's POV**

I stared at my fingers, twiddling my thumbs for like the umpteenth time now. The lemonade and everything was ready on the tray, but I'm kind of nervous to walk out there. What if he doesn't like it? I mean, he never really did like lemonade. Gee I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? Formal men should have something like coffee or something. Lemonade might make him lose status.

Okay, whatever, he was the one who insisted in coming to a peasant home, then he's gotta deal with peasant drinks. I picked up the tray and walked to the living room. Upon seeing the heartfelt sight, my figure froze at the doorframe taking in the moment.

Brandon was sitting on the floor surprisingly with Nic sitting on his lap, both of them were finishing the roof of the lego house Nic had made a start on. "You live in a house like this?" Nic questioned, his eyes filled with wonder.

"I guess, I have 6 other houses like this," Brandon shrugged looking at at Nic's wonder filled eyes and smiling like a true father would.

"Do you have gaming things like on T.V?" Nic asked grinning.

"Sure, I have Wii, PS4, Xbox, what other ones are there?"

"Do you have all of them?"

"Yeah, I got them for fun when I went to California, I don't get time to play though,"

"That's so cool!" Nic mused happily. That's when Brandon noticed my presence at the doorframe.

"Hey _Cara_ ," He smiled, leaning back on his hands.

" _Cara_? Mommy's name is Stella," Nic told him. I smiled and placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table beside the two.

"Well yeah, but it's a petname," Brandon shrugged looking back at Nic.

"Petname? Can i have a pet name?" Nic quizzed reaching for a cup of lemonade and carefully passing the other to Brandon. I sat down on the single couch chair opposite to them. they seemed so in conversation, it was like I wasn't there.

"How about, _Carino_?," Brandon suggested taking a sip of his drink, surprisingly he didn't recoil like he use to when he tried lemonade, "It means cute in Italian,"

"I'm not cute," Nic protested, "I'm strong!"

"How about an english one, like _Warrior,_?"

"Warrior," Nic mimicked, grinning at me, "Mommy! I'm a warrior!"

"Yup, you sure are," I smiled.

* * *

 **Okay that was totally not worth the wait, promise I'll make it up to you next chapter! XD**

 **Yay, we're getting somewhere now. next update: Soonish, okay on Friday maybe?**

 **Love**

 **Star!**


	8. Your Hopeless

**Alright so I managed to update today. ^^ Yuppie for me. It's probably all thanks to one of my homies and best friend (Yes u StellaLoveSunshine) that I'm updating. She can't stop nagging me. But I still love her, even those she's absolutely CRAZY! ㈶0㈵6**

 **Anyways I've loaded it with StellaxBrandon moments, but they're all flashbacks and memories so they will have no effect on the current storyline, but it's always good to know their relationship before they broke up so you can all curse at Brandon for everything.**

 **WARNING*** I have not reread this so feel free to cringe and shake your head disappointedly at me and my grammar. ㈴3**

* * *

I stare at the ceiling for what seemed like the last entire hour. ponder, reflecting and thinking about my pathetic life right now. Why did he have to come back? Why did he coincidentally just happen to be in Sydney? Why am I giving into him like this?!

Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time tonight I tossed over a bit, careful not to disturb Nic. He'd been awfully giddy about Brandon visit this morning. I smiled at the thought, father and son, how I had wished that from the moment Brandon left me. To see him with his son, his genes, the part of him that he abandoned.

Brandon wasn't a fling for me, it had mutual feelings for him. I loved him, but to him, I had just been another one of those girls he had dated out of boredom. Of course I don't love him anymore, that was the thing of the past and something that painfully took a lot from me. But I also gained something. I gained something to live for, something to replace the man I loved with an equally handsome boy whom I know will love me, as much as I love him.

I took in a sharp breath of air and prevented myself from bawling over my thoughts and memories. I could've told Brandon about Nic anytime, but I didn't, one for many reasons is Nic belongs to me, since I raised him, I don't care if Brandon is biologically the father figure, he doesn't deserve anything to do with either of us. Th another reason would be fact that Brandon specifically stated he didn't want kids, he didn't want them now, or ever. No wonder he didn't except us.

* * *

 _I giggled at his behaviour and situated myself on his lap, growing utterly bored with the movie and just siting plainly on the cream sofa. "Your crazy Brandon," I tapped his nose as he scrunched it up making the most adorable expression by far. I considered myself pretty lucky to have such a handsome, yet devilish boyfriend. Sure he's rather cocky and the most ego fuelled person I have ever met, but he's my little teddy bear, and I love him._

 _"_ _Only for you Cara," He chuckled and kissed my nose. Both of us totally ignoring the movie we were suppose to be watching in his home cinema and tuned into each other since now I had fully turned around to face him and was technically straddling him. "I'm guessing your not interested in Transformers?"_

 _Is that the movie we were watching? I barely knew, since all I could focus on was how cute Brandon looked when he was concentrating. "Nope," I replied popping the 'p'._

 _"_ _Alright then, what do you want to do?" He questioned a small smirk on his face. He and I both know that I had absolutely no say in what we do. It's all his ideas. He assumes what he thinks I want and does it without my consent. Most of them aren't very accurate, except the kissing part maybe. Like when he assumes I want to watch a movie -which I do- but choses something way off from my tastes. That's my oh-so-handsome boyfriend for ya._

 _"_ _I just want to hang out with you," I shrugged. That wasn't something to do, and I wasn't sure if Brandon liked 'hanging out'._

 _"_ _Alright, where do want to go then?"_

 _"_ _Just stay here, you can also finish the movie,"_

 _He nodded, a small smile playing at his lips, "Really?!" I squealed actually surprised he agreed to it. Brandon thinks all thing involving gossips, talk, and anything other than business is stupid, so getting him to hang out with me was like a once in a full moon thing._

 _"_ _Sure Cara, why not?"_

 _I clapped my hands and tackled him down over the couch, I placed my hand at his neck and pulled his closer to me, kissing his lips in a slow manner. I was about to pulled away when his hand came and cupped my face, preventing me from escaping._

 _I could kiss him all day like this if I didn't have a bloody oxygen wanting pair of lungs. Curse those. Brandon didn't seem to eager on letting this kiss end here, but I'm was sure if this went on for any longer, we'd both just forget about everything and having a heated make-out session._

 _Quickly I pulled away and gasped in a breath of air, followed by a laugh. There was really no one that compared to my boyfriend._

 _"_ _I should seriously agree with you more often if I'm going to be rewarded like that," He winked playfully and cuddled me to him so he lay on the sofa, while I situated myself next to him, resting my head on his chest._

 _He was like a child to me. An infant in need of a lot of care and a whole lot of stubbornness that came with it. He was my baby though, and I knew I won't let anyone else care for him other than me._

 _"_ _Brandon, what do you think about children?" I questioned curiously since i was on the topic anyways._

 _"_ _Dunno, I was never really there when my sister was born, so I don't really know what children are like," He shrugged kissing my hair._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you want to have a child of your own?"_

 _He burst out laughing, not getting the fact that I was serious about it, "No way, for one, I can't look after kids, I don't know how to be a good father, plus I don't really have time for children,"_

 _I sighed, knowing what he was hinting at. Brandon didn't want kids, I understand that. Maybe he'll grow out of his teenage dreams and change his mind, "But you always have time for me,"_

 _"_ _You different, I care for you, and you know I hate it when you give your time to other men," He smiled and cupped my face, "Because you belong to me, and only me," He stated before placing a soft tender kiss on my lips, "I'm always going to make time for you, Cara,"_

 _I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and took in his words. 'I'm always going to make time for you,' I hope you really do Brandon._

* * *

I hopeless. Sobbing over a broken heart like this. I hadn't even realised the tears streaming down my face and created a deeply wet little stain on my pillow. Vigorously I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose myself.

 _You don't need him anymore_

No I didn't. But I want him. I want him to be there for me. I wanted to belong to him, I want him to make time for me. I want him..to love me.

 _But you don't always get what you want._

That's why I gave up. All these wants, it's just a mere fantasy. Something that'll never happen. So they don't matter to me, all I need is right here with me.

 _So why do you try, when the man you loved doesn't?_

Why do I give effort? It's easy. I'm just plain CRAZY!

 _Your hopeless._

I figured that long ago.

I woke up next morning feeling a little woozy from last night but nevertheless, bright and up. Today was Sunday, so tomorrow I had work and i seriously needed a place to leave Nic since I can't take him to work with me. I had to figure that out now and get things sorted.

Quietly, making sure I don't wake up the dirty blonde curled up beside me, I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Getting into a pair of sweatpants and nice top for the day. I playfully checked myself out at the mirror and skidded downstairs to prepare breakfast.

I missed my fashion career, with all the modelling and effort I put into preparing the most elegnant gowns ever. I'd go to high class parties wearing them and get tonnes of compliments for how I look. I was practically famous, with a career that would last me a life time. But because I had no one to help me at my pregnant state or afterwards, I had to give up on all that fame. Sure it was for Nic, but if it weren't for Brandon's unexpected break-up, maybe I still would've had my job, and my man.

Ugh! Again with the man thing Stella. Forget it. He's not your man anymore. He's a simple bachelor that can have any woman in the world. If he really did love you, he would've asked for a DNA check or something, or he wouldn't break up with you at all. But he did, and that alone proves he really did no have love for you.

* * *

 _He moaned, at least twice as loud as i did, if any louder and I was almost about to lash froward and cover my hand over his mouth, "Your so loud, quieten down a bit," I giggled feeling my blood rush at his mere touch._

 _"_ _Your so irritable baby," Brandon rolled his eyes playfully and grunted, kissing my bare shoulder. "It's just you and me,"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but how loud you are, your letting the entire world know," I copied his gesture and rolled over, away from him before he could lock me down into another irresistible make out session. He tried to capture me again but I manage to get under the cover and hide myself there in his huge king sized bed that smelled like my favourite scent. Brandon._

 _"_ _That's good," He chuckled giving me that adorable lopsided smile, "Then they'll all know you belong to me, and to back off!"_

 _"_ _I'm already yours, I'm not going anywhere,"_

 _"_ _Of course I know that," He slid himself under the cover and reached over, grabbing my exposed body and wheeling it right back against his. His body was so warm and comforting, if ever given the opportunity i'd just cuddle with him all my life. I giggled and glance at him from our sort of spooning position and kissed his nose._

 _I slowly turned around to face him and touched his face, running my finger down his jawline. I watched his eyes slowly close and a smile spread across his kissable lips. Finding him utterly unbearable to keep away from I snuggled my face to his so our noses were touching._

 _"_ _Cara, you have no idea how much your making me want you again," He groaned and unlatched his eyes, giving me such a pleading expression, "Stop it,"_

 _I laughed out loud and let my finger trace his abs, and kissed his chest, making his entire body stiffen. "Cara, baby, please, your so irresistible, stop and get some sleep," This just made me laugh more at how easily he'd give into me._

 _"_ _Go for it Brandon," I challenged and a full Brandon DeCaro smirk wiped across his face._

 _"_ _Baby, you know I'd love it if we can do this all night, but I know for a fact that you have a meeting tomorrow," He stated that smirked stretching even wider when I rolled my eyes, signalling that his fact was true. Instead of continuing with my plan to annoy him I just cuddle to him and curled myself up right against where he can't resist, giving him my entire body to deal with, "Caaarraaa! Baby please, don't do this to me," He whined and i smirked in my fake sleep, "Your so hot," He breathed nuzzling his face in my neck and pecking it._

 _"_ _Is that it?" I questioned playfully opening my face and kissing his hair._

 _"_ _No, Your beautiful," He stated planting a kiss at my jawline, "And cute," another at my ear, "sexy," one more at my cheek, "unbearably gorgeous," a kiss at my forehead and nose for both words, "Damn baby, I'm so fucking lucky to have you," He grinned and went all out for my lips. I laughed and kissed him back, running my hands through his soft brunette locks._

 _How was I so lucky to find such a man like Brandon. Sure he's popular with the ladies, but he was mine and I was his, we had almost never crossed on each other, mainly because I can't resist him. He was everything to me. He mattered more, I swear if he were to hurt himself badly and end up utterly immovable I'd was willing to go jump off a cliff. Because without him, my life just isn't complete._

 _"_ _I love you," I murmured at the spur of the moment. shit what have i done?! I bit my lip and shut my eyes, afraid of his answer. I had told him i liked him, but never had I admitted I loved him. He maybe didn't want me to love him? Maybe he might abandon me? Maybe he just wants a girlfriend and nothing to seriously commit to. I'm so-_

 _"_ _I love you too babe,"_

 _I was silent for what seemed like a while trying to register his words through my mind. Did I mishear him? He couldn't have said that. No. This doesn't sound like the Brandon DeCaro I was used to._

 _"_ _Cara, baby, open your eyes," He said softly and I did as I was told, starting into a pair of loving, warm chocolate eyes._

 _"_ _Was that true?" I questioned unsure again. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, smiling at me like never before._

 _"_ _Yes Cara, it is," He uttered words of pure joy to me and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, "I love you,"_

 _I couldn't help it, I just had to vigorously cup his face and crash my lips into his like the sky had fallen. The love of my life loves me back. From that moment on, I had hoped it'll be the same. That he'd love me forever._

* * *

 **So I have absolutely no intention of changing this to M rated. Is it M rated? I dunno, it doesn't exactly show any sexual scene. Maybe. ㈳7** **You tell me, is it M?**

 **Anyways so I might update every Wednesday or so, can't make any promises cuz I'm a total dingbat and will fail and keeping a pinkie promise and will weep over it later. ️**

 **Probably another pointless chapter. I'll get all the jealousy started once I figure out what the heck to do with poor Nic. I can't leave him with Luc, cuz I need him. Ugh! Life bro!**

 **M'kay, till next time.**

 **Take care and listen to Hotline Bling!**

 **Love you all,**

 **StarStyleSunshine ㈍9**


	9. Break Her Heart

**Rather boring chapter I guess, no drama just yet. And yeah, StellaLoveSunshine: I flipping can't be bothered to charge my phone. So you might have to wait a bit.**

* * *

"You've been off lately, why is that?"

Silence filled the room as the slim framed girl continued staring at the tycoon, perched on an arm chair. His face expressionless and cold, no emotion seemed to read out of it.

"Brandon," She muttered again, trying to grip his attention and yet at the same time, being cautious not to anger his short temper.

"Yes, what?" He questioned suddenly his train of thoughts crashing across the railing at her voice. He stood up with a soft sigh and slipped the undone tie from over his shoulders and sauntered down to the minibar, selecting himself a drink. He couldn't bother buttoning up the shirt he had, that she had unconsciously undid during a heat make-out.

"What wrong? You seemed tense," She asked rather sweetly. It wasn't a innocent sweet, more a way to lure men in sort. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for it, but his boredom took the best of him and he just had to bring her home.

"It's nothing, a few of the orders I had purchase are going to be late," He fibbed, not exactly an entire lie, he just dug up an old excuse. "It'll delay the project for a few days,"

She nodded, shifting from her position, sitting on the bed. Her skimpy little dress barely covering herself was even more loose now. she was exposing much more cleavage than his last ones and the way she sat expose a lot more. But Brandon just looked flatly upon her, as if her charms had no effect on him. None whatsoever.

"I know what'll get your mind off it," She bit her lip in an attempt to 'act sexy'. But Brandon thought the slightest of her actions, he hadn't found lip-bitting sexy ever since the last 4 years. She stood up and prowled her way to him and ran a finger, right across his chest. Tracing his bare abs with her finger, he didn't hate it, nor was he in the mood for it.

"You look handsome tonight," She purred, stroking his hair.

He chuckled to himself and smirked, "Don't I always?" He replied cockily. It was his natural habit to be an egoistic cocky bad boy he was. No matter who it was, he had to get one or two flirts in at the least.

"Of course, so sexy,"

He had to admit. The comment damaged his ego a bit. Thing with his ego is, it grows bigger whenever someone denys it. Someone agreeing with him didn't sound right.

She had to stretch higher just to reach his lips. Even in heels she didn't match his 6" frame. He welcomed her first hand without hesitation or regret. He couldn't care less, he was a player and he had always been, maybe for a certain time he had thought about losing his bachelorhood, but that soon died out.

Soon, whatever her name was managed to push him backwards and lead him straight back to the bed. Finally being able to sit him down, she flicked off her heels and undid her hair, giving her 'Seduce Brandon' plan another try.

He watched silently as her hair cascaded down her back, like a chocolate river basically. He looked a little in distaste though. He preferred blonde hair, gorgeous golden blonde hair that reflected like sun rays, matched with honey hazel eyes.

He shook his head for a moment and snapped out of his thoughts. His mood suddenly sunk down and he fell backwards onto the bed, eyes closed and his head buried in the messy quilt.

"Not today," He muttered to the brunette looking quizzically at him. He had just randomly falling out of their make-out, that was strange.

"But I-"

"Go, leave," He repeated a little firmly now. She nodded and took her quick escape before he unintentionally blew up. Brandon sighed, but couldn't bother getting back up.

He'd find some other woman soon, and he was certain that woman won't be Cara. she had cheated on him once, and he wasn't falling for it again. Plus now she had a child, there was no way in hell he'd get tied to someone else's child no matter how much her had… _liked_ her. It wasn't his child and she had finally admitted it, but it just made that thorn stuck in his chest, sink deeper at the thought.

 _Cara with another man._

He hated the thought, despised with every inch of passion in his body. For that 8 months he had spent with her, he believed she was his, all of that blonde poof and that humbly perfect body, it was all his. Until she decided to cross on him and find some other man to give herself to. Wasn't he good enough for her?

Of course, she was never good enough for him, it was also out of boredom that he had decided to take her out, hoping for just a night. But when he had gotten to know her, he found himself unbearably attached, now he hated himself for even thinking of committing to her back then. There were other women out there. But he didn't want other woman. He only lusted her.

But why did she do it? Why did he cheat on him?

"I hate her," He murmured to himself, thinking back to how stupid and naive he had been. He didn't need her, besides, somewhere deep down during that relationship, he always knew he'd never end up with him.

But she seriously caused some damage. Some pain he wasn't ready to forgive. So Brandon himself on one possible way to ever move on with himself, and forget about her completely.

The only way was…

To break her heart.

Just like she broke his.

Stella's POV

"Nic! Baby, come back here!" I squeaked trying to grab his hand. He giggled and dashed off squirming away from the last time I had tried holding him. Oh boy. How am I going to do this? I can't even control the child as we merely walked up Luc's driveway. I managed to stumbled myself up the paved driveway carrying a bag of groceries and random goods Luc likes.

"Nicholas Austin Devinge, you come back here right this instant!" I shouted as he continued ignoring me. My handbag, already halfway slipping off from my elbow made it even harder to carry these plastic bags and follow Nic. "Nic!" I called desperately. He had already scattered to the front door and rung the door bell and I struggled to hold all these objects together.

"Woah there, Stell-Bell," Someone reached down and grabbed a few of the bags from my crowed hands, lifting it with ease. I hastily tucked the clump of blonde covering my view behind my ear and gazed up, seeing Luc staring down at me, half concerned and part amused.

"Oh hey," I smiled, straightening myself up.

"Hey to you too," He chuckled as we both continued walking to the front door. His driveway was pretty long since a lot of trucks and vehicles come around, plus he has a family of 3 more brothers. "What're all these?"

"Oh, I decided to bring it around, since Nic stared getting lonely and I thought I might cook for you today,"

"That isn't really necessary Stell,"

"Nonsense, you barely get anything to eat, I'm cooking and that's final," I told him boldly, making him laugh.

"I think being a mother is definitely starting to grow on you,"

"I'm a single mom, what do you expect?" I nudged him playfully as we entered the some what huge household. His furniture seemed to be arranged in an old fashion sort of way, with wooden items and neat antique stuff. I like that style, it's pretty inspirational.

"Nothing more," He grinned placing all the bags on the dining table, "Nic's probably out with Ruby," Ruby, Luc's 2 year old golden retriever is probably Nic's current most best friend, aside from Luc himself. "Jake and Isaac are eating out, so it'll just be us,"

"Right, then I better get cooking," I declared dusting my hands.

"Stell-Bell, it's still 3, you have hours more to cook," Luc laughed, leading me to the living room.

"Mommy, Ruby looks like she needs a bath" Nic hopped about on the couch, the over-sized golden dog, laying beside him, looking rather amused.

"Yeah, Ruby hadn't had a bath yet," Luc strolled over and ruffled Nic's dirty blonde hair, making him giggle, "How about you and I go wash him?"

"Yeah!" Nic's lit up at the idea and Ruby perked up at Nic's excitement, dashing about. The two of them followed Luc, as he walked to the backyard, beside the farm. They already had the hose and dog shampoo set up from Ruby's last bath, which I'm guessing was last week?

I sauntered over and took a seat under the veranda and sat down on one of the outdoor chairs. my eyes instantly landed on a small turquoise sketchbook resting on the glass table. It had collected a bit of dust, but I could nevertheless recognise it.

"My sketch book!" I exclaimed, blowing the dusting off the small book.

"Yeah, that's been sitting there for a while," Luc smiled softly as i excitedly went through my designs. He stood, arching over me behind the chair as i grinned at all the inspired ideas I never got to make.

"I miss this," I closed the book and held it to my chest, tears of joy brimmed my eyes. Lucy didn't say anything, he knew my past was a touchy topic, so he merely came around and wrapped his arms around my waist. Hugging me for comfort. I let the book drop to my lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shirt, taking in that Luc smell. "Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem Stell," He smiled and kissed my forehead. I knew I'd always have him by my side. I loved Luc, and he was always there for me.

"Mommy, what does this do?"

We softly broke our embrace to witness, Nic flicking open the tap, connected to the abandoned hose. "No! Nicky! Don't open that!" Luc took his dash, but it was too late.

"Nic! Your soaking," I exclaimed leaving the book on the table as I reached him. He was soaked to the point of saturation and grinning with that adorable face of his. Luc managed to get ahold of the hose and shut off the tap. Now he was dripping and so was Nic.

"Ha! I'm dry!" I pointed out childishly but instantly clamped my mouth shut realising how un-adultly that sounded. Gee, Stell, your a mother, not a teenager.

"Oh yeah?" Luc challenged and my eyes widened when he flicked open the tap again. Barely giving me any time to turn around and run! Nic laughed as Luc watered me like a fern plant. You know, slashing the hose everywhere. "Ha! Now your soaking too!"

Nic burst out laughing and both boys soon broke into a chorus of guffaws and chortles.

I glared at him and undid my hair. "Is that how you want to play it. Huh Anderson?!" I threatened and jolted forward to him and grabbed the hose off him when he least expected it. The hose was still running and I placed my finger at he opening making the water force much stronger. I sprayed them both as they ran around the lunch grass.

Ruby happily tailed us, not exactly getting what's going on, but loving it.

For the first time in 4 years. I felt young and alive again.

* * *

 **Yay. Okay. So he wants to break her heart. He's gonna regret it soon, when u know, all the jealousy begins. Anyways love u all and thanks you so much for the support!**

 **Love,**

 **Star**


	10. A Woman, Not A Slut

**I feel like I'm taking this waaaaayyyy too fast.**

 **If I am, please tell me.**

 **I probably will go on hiatus for the next 4 months or so due to some school stuff, but don't worry, i'll be back soon.**

 **Anyways, I've had so many people ask me on starting a** **story or how I do stories, to be honest with you. I know you have it in you. Because other wise you wouldn't be reading this story and actually understand what the hell is going on.**

 **PIECE OF ADVICE*****

 **If your one of those imaginative people who don't write a story because they are fretting about planning and keeping idea on tab and all that organised shit. Let me just put it out there that I do not plan. If you see my locker at school ur gonna ask me if an aftermath of a frat party is in there because it is a messy hell hole, as is my writing style. Everything is done freestyle, so don't worry about planning and stuff, if you have a problem and a solution, how you got there doesn't matter.**

 **Okay maybe in maths it matters according to my Maths teacher. But this is fan fiction. Unleash that imagination. So go recite on that and write one hella story. :D *thumbs up***

* * *

Brandon groaned in annoyance as turning over to deflect the sun seeping through the window and killing his sleep. He had worked nights endlessly for the upcoming greenmail plan and he seriously needed his sleep or he was going to look like the walking dead during the presentation. But right now his mind was also hard at work trying to ignore the blaring ringtone off his phone. The stupid thing had been screaming from some shit since the bird had woken and he was in no mode to answer.

A few moments swam past of the annoying xylophone music and Brandon was getting agitated by the second. He just want to smash the latest edition of the Apple phone to bits, if he could find it that it. He had returned at 3 in the morning from his office and just only managed to strip himself to his boxer before falling into bed.

Growling under his breath he stuck his head under his pillow to avoid the sound. The crappy ringtone blared closely to his ear, making him realise he had left the wretched thing coincidentally under his pillow too. Fuck this.

Huffing, he grabbed the phone and muted it, tossing it onto the bedside. Which wasn't the brightest idea since it kept vibrating and rattling on the mahogany little table. He just wasn't getting sleep today.

"I'm going to fucking kill who ever woke me up!" He barked shooting upward its his poor phone clenched in his fists. Stabbing the call button he held it up to his ear preparing a sharp little snap for the person on the other end, "Why the-"

"Brandon, son, is that anyway to talk to you father?" A familiar sarcastic voice croaked from the other end. This time the brunette groaned internally. Great, the old geezer decided to call him.

"Sorry dad, I was asleep," He blurted out tiredly, as he ran his hand over his eyes to erase some sleep from it. "What did you call me for?"

"I wonder thinking about coming to check on the company's progress,"

"The company's fine dad, just stay in bed and don't worry," Brandon mumbled rolling his weary eyes in the process. Carefully he laid himself back down on his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose waiting for the geezer to talk. Surely he was just checking to keep tabs like he always does from his death bed. Seriously, when was he gonna die?

"I know, but I haven't gotten a chance to check the tabloids" Brandon yawned quietly his eyes drooping at the sound of his fathers boring voice, he was sure he's gonna fall asleep halfway though. "so I wanted to know your your wife and family are doing," Or not.

The mere sentence made him shoot back up, eyes the size of golf balls and slapped wide awake. "M-My family?" He stammer slightly, praying he didn't sound nervous.

"Of course, I'm getting old and weak now, soon enough I'll perish, so I wanted my last sight to be of my oldest son and his family," His father raised from the other end making him run his hand anxiously through his hair. Family? He didn't even have a girlfriend at the current moment, he just broke up with her a few days back. Now the geezer wanted to see his family?! This will not end well.

"Dad, you sure that's a good idea? I think you should just stay in bed, your pretty weak already,"

"Nonsense Brandon. Your 27, surely you have a wife and child by now, we need a heir for our company you know," The old geezer chuckled making Brandon bite the inside of his cheek in thought. He's expecting a wife and a child?! "I'll fly down in two weeks after I get my last appointment, I can right my will when I arrive,"

Ah yes. The will. That stupid piece of paper that determines what stays and what goes. The problem is right now, the geezer is the head of the company. The company that Brandon worked to the bone in building up, but with the flick of his pen, the old man could make everything Brandon had worked for disappear right from his hands.

"Okay? Right. Tell my daughter-in-law I'll come to see her," He chuckled from the other end, "Hope you score a pretty one," Ha, pretty, more like non-existent.

"Sure dad," He sighed, sweat slight forming on his forehead as the geezer hung up. Brandon groaned loudly and collapsed back onto his bed, letting out a string of colourful words.

It was partly his fault too, he had promised his father he'd start a family in his twenties, but he got so caught up in work and play that he had completely forgotten the fact that he was suppose to begin a family once he inherited the company.

Now the geezer wanted to see this 'family' of his and if doesn't see a wife and child, he's gonna strip Brandon of everything he built.

* * *

Arguing wasn't going to help and right now that was the last thing that Brandon wanted in his state of worry and fret. No one dared spoke to him as all his shareholders had previously sat in the conference room staring at him pace, before he had snap them out because their mere presence was annoying him. His best friend, the only person who coincidentally dared to stay behind, the blonde with all the answers as if he's the wise old turtle just sat there on the desk chair, stumped and quiet.

"What am suppose to do?! He'll be here in a months time!" Brandon huffed, pacing continuously around the room as if a invisible chain is pinned to his foot stopping his from going further than two metres and back.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that he expects you to be married with kids," Sky, his blonde, blue eyed best friend murmured quietly. His brain racking for ideas to prevent his friend from falling into a hole he probably won't be able to get out of. "I doubt you can get married and make a child in two weeks,"

"Yeah no kidding," The brunette snapped bitterly, his hair was disheveled and messy mimicking the state of his mind right now. "Ugh, the old geezer can't just sit on his death bed and mind his own business can he?"

"Well, DeCaro Hotels is his company, it naturally that he would check on it's progress," Sky shrugged nonchalantly. "If you had a son who took your company, you'd do the same,"

"The fact that I don't have one is the key point here, or a wife," He hissed, nothing was giving assistance in soothing his problem.

"Well if you hadn't been such a stuck up player then you would've married someone and started a real family ages ago!"

"Sky your not helping!" Brandon sighed, slumping down in the nearest chair opposite to his best friend. exhaling out another idealess sigh he buried his head in his hands, "He can take everything away from me with just the scribble of his pencil on his damn will. Urgh. I worked so hard to build this company to the most successful point so I'm not about to let it seep through my hands like that!"

"Yeah but, how are you going to find yourself a fake family to make him believe you've actually gotten married, plus you should have kids by now mate,"

Brandon grimaced and huffed out a contained breath. It was the most shallowest idea right now, but it's the only one too. He just had to find a woman willing to pretend to be his lover for a few weeks, Sure there were many of them jumping at the proposal to be his fake wife but he needed a decent, strong-willed woman who was going to please the old geezer and be smart enough to keep her act up.

Sadly there weren't many of those.

"Say, why didn't you actually get married?" Sky pondered for a moment going completely off topic which in this case irritated Brandon a little. He didn't like it when people went off the main idea.

"I like my bachelorhood and that's that,"

"Yeah and look where it got you,"

Brandon gritted his teeth as his brain racked itself. He wouldn't hurt Sky by any chance but surely he can do something to shut that smart mouth up. "Look are you gonna help or not?"

"I am, geez, don't get your briefs in a twist," Sky chuckled smiling at his friend, "Look, how about getting one of your past relationships to do the job?"

"Yeah, like which one?" Brandon rolled his eyes sarcastically. All the women he's dated was just for fun. Either he had seen her have a good curve or long perfect legs. None of them actually had the brains to fool the old geezer without being told what to do by Brandon earlier. He needed someone to act on instinct, like a real wife would.

"Who was the last one? The black haired one you dated last month?"

"No it was the brunette and it wasn't last month, it was yesterday,"

Sky broke out into laughter to the point of tears completely ignoring Brandon's scowls, "This is hopeless, your never gonna find the perfect girl,"

"I'm not giving up though. Fuck am I gonna give up my hard work to some shit head who isn't even related to the DeCaro bloodline," Brandon huffed leaning back on his chair. "I just need to find a woman to do this correctly,"

"Yeah, a woman…not a slut,"

* * *

Stella's POV

Possibly for the past week or two I can't stop thinking about him. When and only when I was trying to move on, he decides to parade into my life and ruin it. It's been 4 freaking years, why did he get the urge to see me now? Unpredictable, I tell you.

But seeing his smile. Not his conceited jerk smirk, but his genuine, warm smile makes me realised how I hard I _had_ fallen for him.

It wasn't a shallow love solely based on his flawless appearance and status, I had fallen for much more than the outside. I fell for that egoistic persona, the way he focuses on task without distractions and failures, how he hates people doing anything other than what their suppose to, how he easily gets jealous when someone so much as talks to me and how dominant and unique he was.

I truly loved him.

 _Loved_

That's all in the past now. I don't love him anymore. Instead,

I truly _hate_ him…

"Stella, hello. Answer me woman!"

I shook my head and broke from my trance and smiled innocently at the brunette towering above me with a disapproving look. "Your always getting side tracked today, what's wrong?" Carly questioned kneeling down beside me and marking a few boxes to assist me a little.

"No, it's just, I left my son with possibly the worst babysitter," I chuckled thinking over to a different topic. This one on how he reassured me he's take care of Nic.

"Oh my god, why?"

"No, no. He's my best friend, but I'm afraid he's going to spoil Nic rather than looking after him," I smiled remembering the last time I had left Nicholas with Luc. The house was absolutely trashed and the amount of junk food in my fridge could last us the entire year.

"Your son is so cute," Carly gushed squeezing her own cheeks. "But I never actually got the chance to ask him what happened to his father?" I froze and sighed. Another lie.

"I- he…he died a few months after Nic was born," I shurgged, looking away.

"Aww Stella, you poor thing," Carly sighed taking my hands in hers. I didn't need to fake the tears, when I think about Brandon and I's break up and all the torture I went through, the tears automatically flow. "Sh, it's okay. I'm sure he's some place happy," Yeah, Brandon had always been happy, at least I know the man I loved isn't in any harm.

"Yeah, I want him to be happy," I whispered sipping me tears knowing I was actually meaning Brandon. Even though I hate him from the deepest darkest part of my soul, I still want him to be happy.

"And you should be as well, you need another man in your life to help you move on, to make you happy again," She suggested piling up the boxes after checking the stock quality, "Nic should have a father figure or it might burden him,"

Deep down I knew she was speaking only the truth. Right now, Nic doesn't mind, but in his later years it could burden him that he doesn't have a father. I didn't want him to have anything less than every other little boy has, it kind of hurts me that because of my bumpy relationship with Brandon, that Nic ended up this way. I'm a terrible mother.

"Stella," Carly nudged me softly,"Sorry if I said something wrong," She smiled at me sympathetically and I shook my head, chuckling through a few more tears.

"Your right Carly," I murmured staring at my empty ring finger, "It's time I actually found myself a man," I smiled feebly at her, "Nic needs a father and I intend to get him one,"

"I could totally help you with that. I know some guys you might like," She declared going all hyper. Carly was only in her early 20's, so high school things still stuck to her. I laughed and nodded giving her my permission.

"So any ideas on how your gonna find me a man?" I questioned. I was hoping maybe a decent little party, or speed dating, the gym, a nice little place.

"You and I could totally hit the club," Club? What?!

"Carly," I warned her playfully, a small smile on my lips, "I am a mother, I'm not doing anything of the sort,"

"Yeah, I figured, but you can always leave Nic with your best friend, It's just one night Stell, loosen up and have some fun,"

"No,"

"Come on, think about it,"

"It's a no,"

"Think of all those delish men lining up for you,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Pleeeeaaasseee!"

"No No, I can't leave Nic,"

"You always leave him for work," She argued giving me puppy eyes.

"That's with my mother and it's for work,"

"Same ish, your gonna find someone to make you happy,"

"In a club! With strippers, and alcohol!"

"You don't have to have any of that! I'm sure you've been in a club before,"

"I have, but that was when I was single,"

"Please Stella?"

"Nuh uh, I'm a responsible mom and I am not leaving my baby boy while I got out and have fun,"

But deep down, I knew at some point she was going to convince me one way or another.

* * *

 **Yeah, no, Yup, I based this off several manga books I enjoys a few years ago, the manga idea come as far as chapter 5 or 6, from then on everything is my ideas. I'm like that, the start is sorry based then everything else is solely based off of my brain. XD**


	11. Familiar Faces

**Hey, I'm back! I know I've been off the planet for a while now and trust me I have a sleeve full of excuses. Main reason being, there is such a time period of 6 hours in our lives every day for 5 days that just doesn't realize teenage kids have lives outside those crappy 6 hours.**

 **Yeah, school, it's the obvious thing. But luckily it's Autumn break in Australia so I'm free for the week! Yay! No tuitions, no social shit, no teachers, no detentions, just me, my laptop and my bed.**

 **Anyways yes, some readers are repeating what I have planned! Wow, talk about being physic. Some of you have already got the idea set out my little muchkins, but hey, it's me, I'm going to spice it up one way or another. And if your wondering if I'll just get to the good bits and rush the hell outta them, then you have been warned i will leave you have random cliff hangers.**

* * *

I stared quietly at my reflection, thoughts consuming my mind as I took in every little bit of detail I had on my used to be pale face. I still had it in me. All that expertise in make-up and hairstyling. I was a fashion designer who prepared herself for her show, I knew the techniques like the back of my hand, but I didn't think is still had it in me.

My hair hung in loose curls sweeping off my shoulders if I made any vigorous movements, my face had a nice little glow to it, not that chapped pale expression I always see when i prepare myself for the day.

I had finally agreed to take up Carly club offer. I wasn't going through with it at first but today down at the park I realised Nic actually needs a father, that i can't actually support myself as a single mom forever.

* * *

 _"Mommy I wanna feed the duckies!" Nic yelled going all excited, his sandwich on a dangerously high level of falling from his grip as the small fluffy yellow bird waddled by him._

 _"Eat your lunch first honey, I bought some for the ducks!" I called out to him, rummaging through my bag for the extra pieces of bread I bought in the small lunch box. Knowing Nic, I figured he would feed even his lunch to the ducks so i bought extras just in case._

 _"Kay Mommy!" He stuffed the ham and cheese sandwich forcefully into his small mouth as he walked by the bank of the pond._

 _I chuckled and swallowed my last bite of the sandwich as I grabbed the small bag of bread bits, joining Nic by the river. I crouched to his height and sat on the grass as he came an plopped down beside me. "Wanna feed the ducks baby?"_

 _"Yay!" He cheered grabbing an entire slice of bread about to chuck it aimlessly into the water._

 _"Nic! Break it into small pieces," I laughed demonstrating it with my own piece and flicking the small ripped up pieces into the pond. Instantly the hungry birds swarmed the small pieces, fluttering and picking the pieces._

 _I couldn't help but smile as a lightened grin appeared on Nic's face as he mimicked my actions and the ducks followed his small throws by the bank. "Look mommy they're eatin'!"_

 _I laughed at his eagerness passing him a few more pieces of bread. "Duckies are so hungry aren't they Baby?"_

 _"Doesn't their mommies make them sand-wishes too?" He struggled to pronounce the syllables but much less got the meaning across._

 _I smiled and shook my head, sitting down beside him by the bank, "I dunno, maybe they are want more food," I chuckled as Nic sat down on my lap, tearing pieces of bread and chucking it lightly. I sighed in content and stared out at the lake, the scenery is rather relaxing and perfect for a Sunday afternoon before going to work tomorrow._

 _Luc volunteered to look after Nic while I go to work, but I can't always count on him. Luc has helped me more than enough, it might burden him seeing as he has a job himself._

 _"Look Mommy! A baby duckie! Like me!" Nic squealed startling me from my train of thoughts. He bounced excitedly pointing at the fluffy yellowish little bird, floated shyly by the reeds. Two larger birds accompanied him, which meant it was it's parents._

 _"That must be it's mommy," I pointed to the brown coloured duck with a few streaks of purple and blue, offering the chick some bread._

 _"And that must be…" Nic pointed to the much larger duck circling the two in a protective manner, "Must be his daddy," His voice grew softer and he sat back down on my lap._

 _"Nic?" I whispered lightly stroking his hair, "What's wrong?"_

 _"I want a daddy too, mommy,"_

 _A small gasp hitched in my throat and a stinging feeling washed up in my eyes. He wants a father. But his father doesn't want him. I quickly retracted my hand and wiped off the escaping tears as Nic looked up at me sadly._

 _"The mommy duck and the baby duck look so happy with the daddy duck," He said in a hushed tone, "I want us to be like that,"_

 _I was absolutely speechless. My heart broke in two and I was overwhelmed by the amount of sadness that washed over me. My child, the love of my life doesn't have the one thing he needs. A father._

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't take little things to heart right?" Luc smiled weakly as he sat perched on my bed. He's been there ever since I was determined in this idea. "Children say uncanny things Stell,"

"I just- I just realised how much he needs a father Luc," My voice wavered a little and I sighed smiling shakily at him, "I want him to be like every other little boy out there,"

"I know what you mean, but your working yourself way to hard now Stell," He pointed out the truth carefully standing up and walking to where I sat. "It won't be long before you break,"

"He's my only child Luc, I want him to have everything,"

"Stella, he has you, that's all he'll need, a loving mother. Nic doesn't need another father or Brandon for that matter, and neither do you," He whispered lightly taking me into his arms. My eyes watered as I buried my face on his shoulder, crying silently. He hugged me tightly and carefully stroked my hair. "Hey it's okay, don't ruin your make-up before your big night out in 4 years,"

A small sob mingled chuckled escaped my lips and I hugged him tighter. "Thanks Luc,"

"Anytime Stell-Bell," He whispered, kissing my temple.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight, after Nic's dad died, you haven't even flirted with a guy?" Carly question curiously. I smiled at her slightly and shook my head signalling a 'no'. Her mouth fell open and she blinked back the visible shock, "Are you serious? Holy hell, that's crazy,"

I shrugged and took a ginger sip of the beer glass careful not to overdose, Carly was getting wasted out of her mind and she needs a designated driver who is still sober. "So no guy has every talked up either?"

"They have, I just don't pay much attention,"

"Damn," She whispered throwing her head back and emptying the content of another alcohol brimmed cup. "I mean your gorgeous, you don't even need to try," She slurred slightly before regaining her sentence, "Guys will be kneeling at your feet,"

I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head, "I'm not use to men giving in easily,"

"Well let's get you used to it then," She smirked giving me an evil glint of her eyes, "I'm going to go aaaaaand, talk to some other beautiful man over there somewhere and see who comes to you okay?" My eyes widened as the idea registered in my head.

"No wait Carly! You can't just do that!" I swiftly grabbed her arm and she grinned lazily at me, "Come on Stella, just talk to one guy. One guy, please?" She pleaded, her eyes scanning the area. "Okay, I'm sure some guy will come, so uh…I'll be back nine a few minutes K?"

"Wait no I-" I began, failing to get a grip on her arm as she weaved through the crowd of sweaty bodies. I sighed, taking a seat by the bar table, feeling the hopelessness well over me. I'm never gonna find a decent man for myself or a dad for Nic.

I breathed out another sigh, and slumped my body figure as I sat on the bar stool. Just gotta wait till Carly comes back from where ever she went. God, where the hell did she go? It's getting stuffy in here and I can barely see anything due to the dark setting and randomly flashing colours.

"Hurry up Carly, I'm gonna kill you when you get back," I huffed under my breath, glaring at the floor. Suddenly my body snapped up at the sound of a deep chuckle. My eyes zeroed on the buff, built figure sitting in the barstool beside mine, an amused look plastered across his charming face.

"Whoever this Carly girl is, is in for a load of trouble," He laughed, making his shoulder shake in a cute way. I couldn't see much of what he looked like, except for a faint figure of shaggy blonde hair and a bright familiar smile.

"Hi," I murmured awkwardly not knowing how to keep a conversation with this stranger.

"Hello," He dimpled at me, bright eyes shining at me. "Sorry, I don't mean to be awkward, but uh…you kinda seemed lonely,"

"Huh?" I coughed up dumbly. Shaking my head I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, my friend just ran off, and uh…I haven't been to a club in a really long time…"

"How long are we talking about here?"

"Um…Almost 5 years," I could tell he had choked a little on his spit as he raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"Damn, that's pretty long, don't you and your boyfriend take the Friday nights here?"

"Uh, no, I'm um…single," I whispered lightly, shocking him for possibly the second time tonight.

"With a pretty face like that?"

"I'm not that pretty," I mumbled shyly, blushing a little too. God I haven't been complimented in a really long time, it feels so new and weird.

Silence washed over us for a little bit and I glanced up at his concentrated face staring at mine. His features looked more define when he sat still and I took the seconds to study his face too, all in all, he looked so damn familiar. "What? Is there something on my face?"

He smiled and shook his head, snapping out of burning hole on my face, "No, sorry. You just…uh…look like someone I know…well uh..used to actually,"

"Oh," Was my dumbass answer. Actually I couldn't think of anything else to say, what other option do I have?

"Yeah, she kinda disappeared on us without a word,"

"Us?"

He nodded, "Well everyone actually, we looked for a over a year, she was just..gone," _Gone._ She went missing. She disappeared.

 _Famous Fashion Designer Stella Solaria Gone Missing._

No. No. No.

A flash of the disco colours illuminated the guy in front of me's features. Blonde, blue eyed, buff and built. Small tears built themselves on my waterline as I stared at the concern face of someone I cared about.

"Hey are you o-"

"Your Sky aren't you?"

"Yeah?" He drawled unsurely looking at me.

"I'm sorry about your hair," I murmured, instantly his face lit in recognition.

"Stella?" He croaked eyes looking at me in both amazement and then when I worked with Sky, I always told him his hair was way too long, but he refuse to get it cut. So when he fell asleep I decided to shorten his hair a little, He woke up midway to when i was cutting up the first few strands, he jolted up about to kill me and it ended up with me cutting those strands straight to the tip. But it had grown back over a few years i guess.

"It's really you isn't it?" He whispered quietly and I nodded, within a flat second I was pulled into a warm embrace. "God I missed you so much,"

Sky and I worked together for pretty much all of my time in New York

"Me too Sky," I sobbed, burying my face in his shoulder, ignoring all the long hair. "How have you been?"

"Busy, barely any time to breath now that Brandon has…" He paused for a second, staring at me "Does Brandon-"

"Yeah, he knows, he's the one who found me," I mumbled.

"Uh huh, so that's why he unexpectedly ran here," Sky smiled, chuckling at the idea.

"No, he was close by for work and just happen to visiti me,"

"That doesn't seem like Brandon to me," I smiled and yet shurgged not understanding what he mean't by 'not what Brandon does'. But when I was about to speak i was interrupted by my devious little co-worker.

"Hey! Stella, sorry but um…my roommate wants me back real quick, want me to drop you off?" She told me, sounding actually sincere this time. I knew it was true this time and not just an excuse to take me off to find some other dude.

"Ye-" I began before Sky rudely cut me off.

"Nah I'll take her home," He piped up before I could get a word in.

"Sweet," Carly winked at me and I rolled my eyes. If only she knew Sky had the least intention of getting in my pants. "Have fun you two!" she waved giving me a knowing successful grin, I gave a little twinkle of my fingers as a bye wearing a sarcastic little grin.

Sky opened his mouth about to question her stupid behaviour, "Don't even go there," I cut him off causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, how about you and I ditch this stuffy place?"

I nodded unconsciously taking out my phone to check the time. The screen lit up in the dim atmosphere with my favourite lock screen picture and the time displaying boldly. 9:25 PM. A little early to get out of a club but I'm not a club gal, plus I gotta make sure Nic gets to bed on time.

Sky smiled and lead me out of the club to his car. It was rental, meaning he had only come to Sydney for a short period of time. Wonder why though. Then again why are all these people popping out of nowhere. First Brandon arrives and now Sky too?

"So um, why are you in Sydney by the way?" I question taking a seat in the warm embrace of his car. I typed the address to my house on the GPS installed in the car and smiled at him to answer.

"Brandon called me over, he's currently in a pretty tight situation,"

Tight situation and Brandon? Two ideas that never fit together. Brandon has the money and the status, I've never heard of him being in a tight spot. Last time I checked he was screwing my life again like he did all those years ago. "Why what's up?"

"You remember Brandon's dad yeah?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"Close to death by the seems of it," He murmured pulling the car out onto the road as he drove at a steady pace. "A few years back, Brandon inherited the DeCaro Hotel outstretch from his father on a condition," I stayed silent, waiting as Sky continued on,

"He was suppose to get married as soon as the company came under his name," Yes, I remember Brandon telling me about something like that. Back when I dated him, he only stood as the head of the company, he hadn't really claimed the position as the offical CEO.

"But Brandon's not married?," It sound more like a question, as if I was unsure about that fact. But the tabloids had featured all those model material girls he had interacted with for the past 4-5 years now, so there's no way he's committed.

"Yeah, but his father unexpectedly called him a few days back stating he was going to visit Brandon's villa in Manhattan to see this so called 'family' of his," Sky mapped out the idea here for me as he spoke, "And he also plans to write his will in Manhattan too, but once he sees that Brandon had broken his promise, he can write in his will that Brandon is to be stripped of every penny he had ever built up,"

I may hate Brandon with every living fibre in my body right now but he works so hard for that company. Nights on end, he's always restless by the end of the week, he can't lose all that he's worked for just with the word of his father's will.

"So your plan is?"

"Well, the plan is to get Brandon a fake wife," Sky mumbled turning the car as he followed the GPS directions. "Hopefully some woman who knows her work and is willing to play along,"

"Hasn't his father seen the tabloids and all about how many women Brandon has dated? Surely he'll find out Brandon is still the player he is"

He smirked and shook his head, "The old mans' been on his death bed since Brandon inherited the company, and there's nothing a few billion dollars won't erase," He told me showing off the amount of wealth both he and Brandon posses.

"By the way, my house is at the next turn," I pointed out to him as he quickly spun the wheel taking the turn. "It's that one," I pointed sitting back and pulled out my phone checking the time out of habit again. 9:50 PM. I sighed about to pressed the off button on my phone before Sky's hand came and snatched it from me. "Hey!" I snapped, realising the car had also come to a stop.

"Who's this?" He question curiously staring at my lock screen. Crab cakes. My lock screen! "Is this your son?" He asked incredulously showing the lock screen of Nic hugging the spotty beach ball to me.

My breath hitched as my throat went dry. But I nodded silently, looking at his shocked expression as he opened and closed his mouth speechlessly.

"You have a son," He whispered staring at the screen in astonishment , "How old is he?"

"He's turning 4 in a few months," I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"That technically make me an uncle!" His voice grew in excitement as he beamed. "I'm an uncle! Oh my god! What's his name? Who's his father? Are you married? How come I wasn't invited? It's a boy right?" He rambled on. Typical Sky.

"Sky, calm down. His name is Nicholas, and yes, he's a boy. I'm not married though," A deeply thoughtful look took over his face as he studied the picture, before uttering out a line that made my breath hitch in my throat.

"Is he…is he Brandon's son?"

"No! He's not Brandon's," I denied quickly shaking my head. Sky nodded quietly and stared at the picture of Nic again.

"But if he's turning 4 in a few months, that's about the same time you and Brandon broke up…wait…why did you and Brandon break up?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Because Nic isn't Brandon's,"

"Oh," He uttered out quietly. I sighed heavily and quickly wiped the building tears on my waterline. I couldn't tell him the truth. Even if I may seem like a cheater in his eyes and basically everyone else's too, I can't let them know the truth, I can't let Brandon take my child from me.

"Sky thanks for the ride," I whimpered throwing open the door in a direct line to get to my house now.

"No wait!" He called out, grabbing my hand before I had a chance to flee out. "C-Can I see him?"

A short thought filled silence enveloped us before I smiled weakly, "Sure," Sky's anticipated expression morphed into a huge grin as he basically ran out of the car waiting for me. I smiled truly this time, as I walked him through the garden up front to the meadows where our lonely little dwelling was located.

The grin just wouldn't leave his face and that alone made me smile as well. Nic wasn't Sky's child and yet he was as excited as a father should be. I inserted my key into the door lock and flicked it open in one soft move before pushing open the door. "Luc, I'm home,"

"Luc isn't his name Nic?" Sky questioned just before Luc walked in, a can of soft drink at hand and a confused expression.

"Stell, who's that?" Luc asked raising a brow as he gestured towards Sky.

"Luc, this is Sky, one of my good friend, Sky, this is Luc, my childhood best friend," Both boys nodded at each other in a greetings fashion.

"Uncle Luc! The movie's almost finished!" Nic's voice bounced off the walls as he almost fell into the front door. "Mommy!" He gasped surprisingly as he quickly hide whatever was in his hands behind his back and grabbed Luc's leg.

"Nicholas Austin Devigne, what are you doing up at this hour young man?" I scolded him as he grinned sheepishly hiding behind Luc. "This is why i hate leaving him with you," I sighed heavily, glaring at Luc who shrugged looking a little abashed.

"Sorry mommy," Nic whimpered lightly giving me them puppy dog eyes. I shook my head and took him into my arms, getting rid of the packet of chips in his grasp. I swear my son is going to get some sort of sickness spending time with Luc. "A yellow haired person just like mommy!" Nic squealed pointing excitedly at an amused Sky leaning against the doorframe.

"Nic, this is Uncle Sky," I introduced him to a very fascinated Nic, staring curiously at Sky's long blonde haired.

"Hey Nic," Sky cooed softly, unsure how to approach a child. I swear all men of the upper hierarchy have no idea how to handle children or anything that isn't a bundle of dollars. I gingerly handed him my child as he cautiously held him.

"Hi Uncle Sky!" Nic giggled ravelling his hands through Sky's hair. "Are you a boy? Or a girl?"

The room filled with warm laughs as Sky shook his head, "I'm a boy, mate, just like you,"

* * *

 **Okay truth be told there was about over 4000 words on this, but I decided to narrow it down becuase the next scenes just didn't flow with what happens next. Plus i have a hard time deciding what to do with Nic if Stella and Brandon decide to get a little adulty. Kidding. Or am i?**

 **Peace Out,**

 **SSSunshine ㈍9**


	12. His Cocky, Arrogant Ways

**Yeah, just a heads up. I haven't re-read. So if your going to insult about the terrible grammar, I'd appreciate if you freaking find yourself a story without mistakes for your conceited little asses.**

 **I'm just kidding. ;) ㈴2㈳8**

 **But seriously though, I find a few things amusing about rude anonymous reviewers. 1. They don't the guts to have an actual account and 2. usually they can't write for shit themselves. So fix yourselves up before you try to fix others. *sassy Z-shaped click of fingers* Freaking pot calling the kettle black.**

 **But just to put it out there, everyone loves consturctive crtitisism, so feel free to flood my review page with those. ;)**

* * *

I hummed an made-up little tune as I shuffled alone the kitchen, making Nic his and my own breakfast. Gingerly I poured a decent amount of battery mix into the pan, letting it bubble before flipping it over.

Nic sat on the dinner table located in the kitchen watching me as I made the pancakes for him. I droned my little jungle as I scooped up the popular breakfast food, placing it on Nic's plate. "Careful honey, It's hot, I warned him placing the frying pan back on the stove before drizzling a bit of maple syrup onto Nic's pancake.

I grabbed my own plate and sat in front of him, placing a pancake for myself in the pool of maple syrup. Out of habit I checked the time just to make sure I wasn't late for work. 8:00 AM. I got an hour, not bad.

I had drop Nic at Luca's place so I should leave a little extra early so I don't waste minutes to get to work.

Before I got a chance to devour down my pancake however, my damned phone started ringing from all the in the lounge. I sighed heavily before walking to the living room to retrieve it. An unfamiliar number flashed from the screen, and I stared at it dumbfounded. Did I give anyone my number?

Biting my lip I stared down at it, a little worried and baffled at who would call at this hour? Especially on an unknown number. The familiar jingle to my phone ceased after blaring for a few good moments.

Wrong number I guess.

Before i got a chance to even look away the same number flashed on my screen as a message.

'Call me already!' -BD

 _BD._

I knew those initial anywhere. They were pretty original since they only came in that cursive little font I got gotten used to seeing on my text messages.

Brandon Decaro.

What could he possibly want?

Being the idiot I am, I just had to ring him up. Remind me to kick myself for that later. "Hello?" I whispered cautiously.

"Hey Cara," His deep husky voice mused from the other end. If he hadn't dumped me all those years ago, I think I might've swooned. "'Bout time you picked up,"

I rolled my eyes at him "Why are you calling me?"

"Why? Can't I call the woman who broke my heart?" He tittered to himself with such dull humour it fazed me that this could be the same man I loved. Almost.

"Cut to the chase Brandon, I have work," I told him flatly pretending his comment had no effect. But the worst part of it was, it did.

"Look, I need you to meet me at the coffee shop by the lake today," He blurted out all in one breath, baffling me to fullest.

"Huh?" Was my oh so smart answer.

"So get there," He demanded like the dominant egoist he is. Not even a little 'please' or polite language was laced. Just flat out instructions.

"Are you kidding me? I just told you I have work," I denied, using an excuse just to not see him.

"That's not my problem, hurry up and meet me there, now!" Brandon snapped desperately. I rolled my eyes dismissing his arrogant behaviour since he doesn't get any nicer than that language.

"You can't just ring me up out of the blues and bark orders at me!" I told him firmly, obviously the tension was getting to me. I could tell he needed me for something by the tone of his voice, but why now, why in the morning when I have work?! And what for anyways?

There was a long pregnant silence from in between the line before a deep controlled sigh was release, "Your right, let me reword that. _Please_ meet me at the cafe, right now," He didn't sound at all too sincerely on the 'please' but being polite was one of Brandon peeves since he never manages to accomplish it.

"Brandon, I have work,"

"Stella I only have a fucking week to get this done, hurry up and get there!… _PLEASE!_ " He growled, finally realising I wasn't coming that easily. Plus he was using my name so it meant he's gone into serious DeCaro mode, god I hate when he does that. "Come there, now,"

And here I was rather unsurprised through the line, so I did the most dumbest thing that will only piss him off further.

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

—

Carefully I removed the out of place light pink blouse from the dress section and hung it on my arm, moving around to see if there were any other amiss clothing people had carelessly left on other racks.

It was nearly time for my break so all I had to do was simply organise the store a little bit then I'm free to have my lunch. God and it was the most easiest thing this shop has on jobs, all I had to do was find the misplaced clothes and re-shelf them. Simple.

I had momentarily left Nic at Luc's ranch for the morning. Ruby, his favourite dog was with him and bound to keep him entertained, though Luc was to run a few errands later on the day, his brother Jake was to keep an eye on Nic since he was home.

"So, how was it with that blonde guy the other night?" Carly mused sneakily leaning against the billing counter. She was running the paying shift today, so it'll keep her out of my hair for the day. Thank god for that.

"Carly, he was one of my old friends," I murmured hanging the pink blouse back on it's rightful place with all the other similar ones. Unfortunately that section was right near the counter so I had to bear with Carly for a few seconds.

"Darn! So you didn't get some?" She questioned making me rolled my eyes playfully as I whirled myself around, ignoring all her protest and questions as I walked back to the staff room located at the back of the store.

It was empty by the time I slipped in and found the little rack that was assigned under my name where I have left my bag, a spare change of clothes and a few other necessities throughout a day at work. Grabbing out the quick sandwich I had prepared for the day, I dawdled into the staff room and occupied myself into an empty seat.

The room was pretty bare because most people had already scarfed down their meals and gotten on to work. Whereas I am forced to do extra little task to push my break a few more minutes less. Resting my elbows on the desk I stared at the sandwich in my grasp, taking small bites just to kill time.

I wonder how Nic is doing right now with his favourite uncle. I smiled at the thought, Luc and Nic make the most troublesome duo out there, but whatever happens, I want Luc to be in Nic future. I owe Luc that much for all the help he's given me, I don't know how I would've pulled through without him. If he hadn't forced me back to Sydney I still would've stayed in New York and lead a rough, aimless life, or none at all.

 _"_ _Hey Stella, it's okay," He whispered quietly, his voice a little blurry though the phone line but it still comforted me._

 _"_ _I can't do this Luc, I'm so ashamed of myself," I cried out louder as I clutched the phone to my ear. This morning I had involuntarily gone to Brandon's villa in Manhattan, only to find out he had moved on quicker than flower wilt. He had forgotten me, just like that. As if all that passion or love meant nothing to him._

 _"_ _No, Stella, don't say that," He encouraged me softly, his voice filled with determination._

 _"_ _How could i not? The love of my life had moved on after misunderstanding that the child in me isn't his!" I shook my head, fresh batched of tears rippling down my cheeks as I sobbed harder. "My parents are going to be so ashamed of me. I'm 22 Luc, I don't even know what to do with this child!"_

 _"_ _Hey, no, don't think of any of that. Don't think about your losses Stella. Think about the fact that you have a fragile being growing in you, a child, such a precious gift,"_

 _I stayed quiet rethinking the fact over as I wiped off the tears staining my red cheeks._

 _"_ _I can't believe he'd move on so quickly," I choked up, my heart aching at that fact._

 _"_ _Don't cry Stella, it won't be good for the baby." I nodded even if he couldn't see me as I wiped off more tears, "You don't need him, Stella. You have a child, a baby born out of love, how amazing is that,"_

 _I smiled weakly at his words as my hand automatically rubbed my bumped stomach. There was a baby inside me. A child born out of our love. Brandon and I's. Whatever happens I will love and raise this child with everything I have._

 _"_ _What do I do now Luc?"_

 _"_ _I'll buy you a ticket so you could come home to Sydney, we'll raise your child together Stella, there's nothing to worry about," At that moment, I wanted hug Luc tight, showing my appreciation for him being there._

 _"_ _Thanks, Luc, I love you,"_

 _"_ _I love you too Stell-Bell,"_

 _That's right, there's nothing to worry about._

 _I will get through this._

My thoughts flicked off as soon as a string of heavy commotion erupted in the staff room. What the heck? Woman everywhere in the room were looking awe-struck at one thing in particular, besides woman, even the men who work here was shocked.

My eyes followed their gazes, my own eyes widening at the person at the doorframe of the staff room. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and skin tight plain top, my ex-boyfriend happens to be in my freaking work place.

Oh Brandon, why?

His eyes racked each and everyone in the room before panning over and catching site of my shrinking figure. Kill me.

"Sir your not allow in the staff-" Before my manager could squeak a word out, long heavy strides of footsteps echoed in the silent room as I could feel Brandon's figure storming over to me. Even so I refused to look at him until he was towering directly over me.

"You were suppose to meet me at the cafe 4 hours ago," His nevertheless smooth voice grounded out above me as i still refused to look him in the eyes. I could hear some women whispering about how I turned down such a 'beautiful' man. God he's a beast if you ask me. "Stella!" He snapped and the entire room jumped along with myself.

Wasting no time he reached out and grabbed my wrist in a death grip before forcefully yanking me out of my seat. "What are you-"

"I'm taking her with me, say anything and I will have your careers go skyrocket," He announced out gruffly. Not a single person said anything at all. Just watched blankly as he continued dragging me out against my will.

"Brandon!" I growled trying to escape his death grip as he tugged me all the way outside.

"What?" He demanded looking rather annoyed as he kept walking on the sidewalk to wherever he plans on taking me.

"Let me go," I gritted out, twisting my arms in his cuffed hand trying to free myself. A small playful smile made it's way to his lips as he chuckled dryly.

"This is what you get for disobeying me,"

"Your not the boss of me!"

"Don't test my patience Cara," he squeezed my wrist, making me wince at the tight contact. "You've pissed me off enough already," He replied flatly hauling me down to the small cafe a few block away from my workplace.

I'd usually come here if i forgot to pack lunch, there hot cross buns here were top notch! Bur right now all I was worried about was why the hell this man wants me.

People who were sitting in the umbrella shaded tables outsides were throwing weird looks in our direction as Brandon continued to drag me to an unoccupied table, shoving me down in the chair opposite to the one he was going to take.

"What's your problem?!" I snapped, glaring at him as he plainly took a seat, calling for two coffees. There was a small silent wait before he cleared his throat having the look of mental debate before speaking up.

"I need your help,"

"You need _my_ help?"

"Yes" He said, leaning against the table as his elbows rested on it.

"With what?"

"I'm hoping Sky told you about my problem," He stared off, traveling his fingers together. I nodded at the statement as he continued on, "The plan is to find a girl who can act like my wife for a few months so my father doesn't take away everything I worked on,"

"There are plenty of women out there willing to do that job,"

"True, but none of them can act and behave like a real wife can,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I need you to pretending to be my wife Cara," And cue the choking of spit.

"Say what?!" I demanded as the waiter strolled over with the coffees. "If your forgetting Brandon, I am a mother,"

"Yeah, that's the bonus, you also have a son who can take the role of being my son," I froze at the idea. _He doesn't need to pretend. He is your son._

"No, I'm not doing it,"

"I haven't told you my part of the deal yet!" He sighed as I crossed my arms and sat back, "Look, I happen to know your son is suppose to start kinder this year but you didn't have the money for that,"

I swear he stalks me.

"And he's suppose to go to school next years because he's almost 4 years old in 2 months,"

"Quit stalking me!" I murmured happily as a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Look, deal is, I have the money that could provide Nic a high position in Manhattans leading school. I'll provide all the school needs as well. Think about it, He'll have the best education money can buy, Isn't that what you want?"

He knows. He knows what I'm lacking and he's using that against me. I should've know he did't just earn title as the most powerful business man out there for nothing. More than anything do I want Nic to learn and grow up with the best…

"So are you in?"

…But I do whatever it takes to give him his education myself. I need to to associate with Brandon with anything for my son!

"Never…"

* * *

 **Ha, so she disagrees. I found it rather unoriginal if she agreed to his arrogant ways.**

 **Hugs and Knives,**

 **StarStyleSunshine ㈍9**


	13. Agreements and Arrangements

**Heyyyy,**

 **Long time no...write?**

 **Yes I am going to start SLOWLY writing this story again. Might take some time, but if you'd so kindly wait 2 more weeks before my exam is over then i'll update frequently. Promise.**

* * *

I didn't actually believe I had the guts to do that. To actually flip him off and deny his deal, just like that. Although it wasn't too surprisingly because with everything he's done to me today and all that channelled anger, I knew it was bound to come out sometime.

I mean, he invades my lunch break, embarrasses me in front of the public eye and then he takes me for a gold digger willing to give myself up for him just like that?! Who does he think i am?!

After my flat out denial of his pact, i just got up and stormed away from him, all the way back to my workplace. And here I am now, standing in front of my all too known store, staring at the door.

Brandon hadn't dared follow me back, he probably just left after knowing I was in no position to take up on his ridiculous offer. Throwing a suspicious glance over my shoulder I sighed lightly shoving open the door into the store. As soon as I entered however, all these curious stares suddenly were glued to my figure.

Shrugging at myself I casually started walking to the staffroom brushing off all the few stares I was receiving. As soon as I opened the door to the lunch room, i felt as if my entire body was going to burn under all those envious stares.

Everyone in the entire staff room had their eyes attached to my face, staring at me kind of intimidated too. I opened my mouth to say anything but public speaking fears hit me good as I just stood there gulping.

Good lord this is awkward.

Ducking my head I shyly walked back to my half eaten sandwich, until Carly tackled me full on. "What the hell was that?!" she hissed at me, claiming a seat beside mine. On instinct I ducked my head, my eyes darting to the on lookers staring at me again.

"What?" i asked hushed, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Do you even know who that was?"

"Who?" I quizzed back.

"That beautiful sex god who dragged you out!"

 _And cue the choking._

"Uh…Brandon? He's nothing special," I lied raising my eyebrows at her. Her face fell and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing special?! Have you been living under a rock?!" She demanded, before sighing dramatically mutter something under the lines of 'old people'. "He's currently one of the most wealthiest men on the freaking planet!"

"And you know this how?" I questioned raising another brow.

"Fashion magazines of course!" She grinned dreamily.

"Wait…Brandon's a tycoon, what's he doing on a fashion magazine?" I let my thoughts wander aloud and Carly gave me a suspicious look on how I knew this info, but dismissed it anyways,before continuing to rave about my ex.

"He's the top wanted model in almost every fashion industry, I mean who wouldn't, that mans a beast when he's posing half naked," She fanned herself with her hand laughing.

 _And don't I know it._

I couldn't help but chuckle, I would've joined Carly in gushing about my conceited ex, if he wasn't the man who's child I supposedly boar and he doesn't give two shits about.

"So what did he want you for?" She questioned persistently.

"Nothing really,"

"No, Stella, A delicious man doesn't just barge in here and whisk you away for nothing!"

"He just wanted to talk…" I said softly trying to pry her away from this conversation.

"About?"

"Stuff…"

"Stella!"

"He's uhhhhh friend of my friend's?" I shrugged casually. I wasn't lying, Sky was my friend and Brandon was Sky's best friend so it was the truth, just dilated a little. "He wanted to ask me where he was,"

"Yeah but he sounded mad at you and wouldn't he just call you?"

"He's like that, I forgot to meet with him and he's a pretty formal guy," i popped the last bit of ham into my mouth.

"Oh my god your so lucky! Oh my god! He's like one of the hottest hunks out there!" She raved again and i internally rolled my eyes. Yeah and he's big asshole. "Can you like…bring him here one day?" She questioned shyly. "For like a fashion shoot?"

Suddenly I felt as if all eyes were back on me again. Glancing around I confirmed my suspicions as everyone in the room was sitting at the edge of their seats waiting for my answer.

 _Dear lord, how popular was this man these days?_

—

Coming home never felt this relieving. Thanks to Brandon my co-workers were pleading at my feet to ask Brandon to come over for at least one fashion shoot. But i kept denying, because I won't be seeing Brandon ever again so i couldn't make promises i couldn't keep.

Breathing out a tired sigh I stabbed my finger into the doorbell, leaning warily against the cream pillar that held up my porch. Luc usually stayed over with Nic keeping an eye on him, so hopefully he is home now.

I didn't have to wait too long before the door flew open and a rather annoyed looking Luc Anderson blocked my path, staring at me with a deep question. "Why the hell did you invite him?" He questioned sulking in irritation.

I raised my brow questioningly. Who did I invite? I don't remember inviting anyone over. "Who?"

Luc blinked and he straightened up, "Wait…so you didn't invite that blonde friend of your over?" He quizzed cautiously and I mentally sighed in relief knowing it wasn't Brandon. But Blonde friend?

….Sky!

Pushing past him hastily I sped to my living room, finding a certain blonde haired male sprawled on the floor cross legged with Nic on his lap and the legos scattered all over the living room. "Sky!" I snapped earning his attention to me.

"Oh hey Stell, welcome home," He smirked at me slyly and Nic's attention zeroed on me. He scooped himself from Sky's lap running over to me in joy.

"Mommy!" He cheered as i picked him up and placed him on my hip. "Hey baby," I kissed his forehead as he giggled.

"What are you doing here Sky?" Flatly I watched Sky collect himself off my carpet and smiled sheepishly.

"I uh…needed to talk to you," He smiled brushing off the invisible dust from his designer jeans.

"Psh, after breaking into the house," Luc snorted from beside me rolling his eyes.

"I did not break in! You let me in!" Sky countered back.

"Yeah that's because you said Stella gave you permission to come over!"

I glared at Sky upon Luc's defence. "He won't let me in," He shrugged causally and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Typical Sky.

"Look I just gotta talk to you Stella," Sky pointed out.

"About?"

"Please, just sit," He pleaded motion to the sofa.

I nodded not really knowing what else to do, before passing Nic over to Luc, kissing his cheek. Understanding the situation Luc whisked my child away into the kitchen, leaving just me and Sky.

"So?" i questioned gesturing him to the sofa as we sat down.

"I heard what happened this morning…" He began and I opened my mouth to protest before he held a finger up, signalling to stop, "Look all I'm saying is you should consider it,"

"No! Are you insane?!"

"Stella, he needs you,"

"He needs a fake to pretend," I corrected him.

"No, your the only one capable of this," Sky literally begged me, "Please, He needs _you_ and you only can do this,"

"No Sky,"

"It's a harmless plan Stella, Brandon is in need of a fake wife, and you could do that for him, while he could provide whatever you need for you and your child,"

"No," Was my flat as plain answer. "I'm not going anywhere near that egoist of a man, especially with Nic and that's final,"

"Look Stella, your tight on budget and Brandon has the money you need to provide Nic, in return you help him,"

"I can't do that Sky. He's my ex,"

"So? The better, you have some sort of past attraction to him and vice versa, it won't be that hard to act as lovers for a few months,"

"No, I'm not some sort of gold-digger whose desperate enough to pretend for my ex, I can find the money somehow for Nic," I denied, looking away.

"He needs you and you need him, you both may hate each other after breaking up but it's the last chance both you and him have," He explained sincerely. Deep down he was probably right, but I'm not going for that.

"Why can't some other woman do it?" I quizzed persistently trying to steer away from all odds being against me.

"Because you have history with him,"

"So does the every other model or actress in the industry,"

"And a child with brown eyes coincidentally like Brandon," He added wisely speaking out more points to waver my final decision,

"So? There are many single women out there with brown eyed children,"

"But no other child in the world has that kind of resemblance like Nic has with Brandon," His face pondered for a second, "…almost as if…he's actually Brandon's son,"

"But he's not!" I burst out, shaking my head as I was certain I startled him, "I was wrong, I thought he was Brandon's child too, turns out he wasn't. He's my lover's child,"

"You had a lover?"

"…Yes," I spoke out bitterly. Sky nodded silently, no protests, no questions, just a curt nod.

"But please consider the offer Stella. It'll give Nic an opportunity to have a brighter future and possibly a father figure for time being,"

"I denied him already, what makes you think he'll consider me anymore?"

"He will, he's pretty desperate now that he only has a week left," He assured me. But I still shook my head. "Please Stell, you can't do that to him,"

"I'm not denying because I hate him Sky, I just can't risk being near him, not after our messy break up, it just hurts," I told him truthfully, "It was a long committed relationship that we both had, he may not care, but even after all these years, seeing him for me still hurts Sky,"

"Yeah I get it,"

I nodded, a silence washing over us as I just stared at the ground. "Mommy," Nic's high pitched voice squealed as he ran into the living room, hiding in my grasp as Luc followed behind. I gave Luc a flat look know he'd been listening to the conversation in which he just smiled sheepishly in return.

"I don't think she should do that," Luc stated his opinion and I nodded. Sky glared at him before his eyes slipped to Nic, curled in my arms. His eyes glazed over with concentration before he spoke.

"Look, don't do this for Brandon. Do this for Nic and Brandon's father," Sky whispered staring deeply into my eyes as I just gazed down pathetically. "For Nic to at least experience have a father and for Brandon's father to fulfil his last wish and see Brandon's family,"

It was a kill two birds with one stones kind of plan.

Give Nic a father figure and fulfil Brandon's father's his final dying wish.

Quietly I gazed up at Luc's questioning eyes waiting for my answer. Staring back down at his arm, I entwined my hand with his. Luc smiled sadly and gave my hand a squeeze, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He questioned and I let out a small heave, glancing down at the spitting image of Brandon cradled in my arm, staring at me curiously.

"I'm doing this for Nic and Brandon's father, Luc," I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat, "No one else,"

He smiled at me somewhat proudly and I smiled weakly, "For Nic," I murmured nodding, Luc gingerly tightened his grip on my hand and I smiled a bit more.

Sky's face elevated from concentrated to a full blown grin before I halted him, "you agree?"

"yeah," I nodded, and Sky almost leapt out of his chair in his sucess to convince me, "But…" I smiled lightly at his deflating smile, "I have some requests of my own,"

"Okay?"

"I will act like his wife in public, in private I don't want anything to do with him, okay?" I told Sky firmly, his face washed with thought before slowly nodding. "That can be arranged,"

My scrunched up expression eased at his words and I smiled at him truly this time.

"Okay then,"

* * *

 **I had this mock test thingo today and the exams look butt hard. Good lord I am screwed.**

 **Till next time,**

 **SSSunshine**


	14. Meet and Greet

**Me: *pokes head in* Listen to Rockabye while reading this bit!**

* * *

 _Sucking in a laboured breath, my body slowly gave out as my head hit the pillow in a pool of my own sweat. The woman dressed in minty green beside me smiled brightly giving my hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance as I tried to catch my breath again. "You did great," She grinned._

 _"Congratulations ma'am! It's a healthy baby boy,"_

 _A smile spread across my face at the loud declaration of the other midwife in front of me as she sauntered to my side, gently placing the blue bundle of blankets into my tired arms. Small cries emitted from the beautiful boy I held against me as all midwives quietly left the room, giving me time to my little love._

 _He was gorgeous._

 _With small sprouts of light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes glossing with frustration as he cried in my arms. He looked like Brandon even without his feature properly setting yet, he was a copy of the man I loved. My baby boy. Tears pooled in my eyes as they slid down my cheeks in both happiness and sheer proudness._

 _"Shhh," I whispered gently, cocooning him to my chest, "Oh my sweet baby boy," More tears swam down my face as I hugged him, just wishing Brandon was here with me to celebrate the birth of our son._

 _But he wasn't. He chose to abandon me and my son. He will never know about Nicholas, nor will he ever get any time with my son. He lost that chance months ago and I will protect my child, even from him._

 _The small cries quieted as his big brown eyes searched my face with curiosity, "There there, my love. No one's going to hurt you, mommy's here to give you all her love," My words cracked as I gently kissed his pink cheek. "Nothing matter to mommy more than you, love,"_

 _He gazed around in interest before looking back at me with a small yawn, "My little Nicholas," I whispered through tears as I kissed his forehead. "Mommy loves you so much,"_

My eyes fluttered open, fixing instantly on my little boy as he slept, his head on my shoulder as his light brown/blonde locks swept over his closed eyes. Fixing him gently I leant against the door of the car, as I gazed around at the sight I hadn't seen in years.

Manhattan.

"It hasn't really changed has it?" I mumbled, taking in the sight of the busy streets. It looked exactly the same since the day I came down this very street 4 years ago, heading to Brandon's villa. And oddly enough, I was going to the same place, once again.

"No, not really," Sky piped into my thoughts with a smile as he sat in the seat beside me, tapping away on his phone. "Well we'll be arriving at the hotel in a bit,"

"We're staying at Brandon's hotel?" I questioned quite astonished at the sudden plan. Wouldn't Brandon know we've checked in if we were to stay at his hotel?

Sky chuckled, "Of course you are,"

"But won't Brandon know?"

"Nah, he lives in the penthouse of the hotel for now and then he'll move to the villa when his father takes the penthouse for the time being," He informed me casually, tapping back at his phone.

Well, all this for Nic better is worth it.

No POV

It was odd.

Very very unfamiliarly odd.

None of his fool-proof plans had ever failed him, and yet _she_ manages to dart them down like a flock of low flying birds. Brandon sighed rather loudly before sinking his head on the sofa blankly. He was a renowned businessman taking the world by storm and yet a simple country girl manages to throw him off.

He was certain Cara would agree to his plan, besides he had done all his research on her lifestyle and current status, everything was planned and he was sure no woman in their right mind would disagree to that. Only she wasn't a woman in her right minds, that's precisely why he had fallen for her once upon a bitter time.

After her blunt rejection, he was shocked, to say the least, possibly didn't even move until everything registered into his mind. He didn't even have time to negotiate before she conceitedly stormed off, leaving him for the first time ever clueless. Why is it only her that manages to tear him apart?

He had flown back to his villa in Manhattan shortly after meeting Cara since it was where his father had chosen to arrive tomorrow precisely. Groaning loudly Brandon buried his face in his hands, his mind completely fried trying to think of other possible ways to retrieve a fake wife. Now the old geezer was landing in Manhattan tomorrow and screwing up everything Brandon had worked to the bone building up.

Blankly he stood up making his way to his mini bar, seeing as there was no point thinking things now. He was a goner and the name DeCaro was going to be shot off the leaderboard, so why not enjoy his last night as the world's top businessman before it all gets trashed.

Undoing the buttons of his plain white shirt, he shrugs it off, along with his pants before sinking into a pair of comfortable trackies as he collapsed on the sofa shirtless with a drink in hand and a bottle in the other.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Brandon rolled his eyes, downing the beer glass in one go before looking at the intruder in his suite. His best friend Sky, stood leaning against the door of his living room, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at the brunette in concern.

"Enjoying myself," Brandon answered sarcastically, before pouring himself another glass from the bottle on his coffee table.

"Seriously? Your father is coming tomorrow, do you want to look like a mess?" The blonde questioned walking over in his usual attire of jeans and a leather jacket. Brandon often wanted to wear a leather jacket and do things like Sky did, but he was far too uptight for that.

"I'm already a mess," He looked up at Sky as he had made his way to the coffee table. "So mind clearing my office for me? I won't be needing that anymore,"

Sky couldn't help but chuckle at his distressed friend, "Brandon gets up, sitting down and sulking won't get you anywhere,"

"Nothing will get me anywhere now," He shot back sipping down another glass. Rolling his eyes Sky took a hold of the bottle much to Brandon's protests before chucking it in the nearest bin.

"I have some queries, and I need you sober for those," He told his friend pointedly. Silencing himself Brandon slammed his feet onto the coffee table, staring at his friend expectedly. "When did you and Stella exactly break up?"

"Really Sky? Getting with my ex?" Brandon joked laughing to himself. Sky pursued his lips into a thin grim line before glaring at his friend. "Near the end of December 2011,"

Sky nodded, processing the information in his head. From what Stella had told him, Nic was born in August the following year, so she was a bit over 2 months along when they broke up and their relationship was of 8 months…

"Sky! Hello?" Brandon waved his hand across his friend's face, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Why did you need that?"

"Just wanted to know," He shook his head shrugging vaguely, "Do you…still, like her?"

Brandon stared into space for a few second before looking back at his friend, "You want an honest answer or?"

Sky laughed, "Honest,"

Brandon instantly shrugged, "My feelings are all over the place, I mean, I _loved_ her, yes, but now she has a child, who she had with another man while she was still with me, it's kind of hard to still love someone after that," He mused slurring his words together, "So no, I don't love her, I don't think I ever can. She was just another fling," He admitted, though deep down, he knew it was way more than that.

 _Maybe it was never another man_ Sky thought before nodding back at him knowingly. In all honest truth, there was something big in the picture that Brandon was oblivious and ignorant too, but those little details never get passed Sky, but he needed more proof before confirming.

The situation couldn't be any more obvious. The kid looks exactly like Brandon, Except for maybe the hair, but those eyes. Sky felt as if he was staring right back at his best friend when he looked into them. It was clear to Brandon too, but he was so tied down to the idea of Stella having a lover that he refuses to believe it.

Nicholas was Brandon's child no doubt, Sky knew that much. But why does Brandon believe the whole lover facade to not see it? He needs more info on this.

Gazing up at his friend Sky opened his mouth to ask some more questioned, but instantly shut up after taking in the scene in front of him. After all, those drinks and talking Brandon had successfully drunken himself to sleep.

—

The following morning was hectic, to say the least, the entire villa was flooded with people awaiting Mr DeCaro's arrival while the staff had to prepare for the after-party. Sky was managing everything from getting the place set to keeping everyone in order since Brandon had slept most of the day.

Which was a shocker for everyone seeing as the nefarious Brandon DeCaro was always punctual and ready by the early morning, but today he looked as if he'd sleep through a blizzard. It was now 2pm and after a lot of persuasions, he was up and perfectly fitted into a suit, waiting out in the lobby of his most renowned hotel.

The place would've been flooded with unwanted people, snooping about if the entire hotel hadn't been closed off, even then a few desperate people would crowd around the sealed entrance. Brandon groaned under his breath, leaning against the wall beside the elevator as he dipped his head, hitting the wall.

It was getting closer to the afternoon and Brandon was sure the old geezer was stalling up just to annoy him. Brandon, unlike his father, was an inpatient and prompt man when he was in his true nature, but his father, who was the complete opposite, just adored to push his buttons.

Sky was, according to himself, held up with some arrangements so there was no one to vent out his anger to as he stood by himself, counting the minutes in his mind, till everything he builds goes skyrocket, as it was inevitable anyways.

A plethora of painstakingly long minutes stumbled by until finally a sleek black Mercedes, rolled in front of the entrance to the luxury hotel as Brandon instantly stood up straight. This was it, this was the moment everything will come crashing down.

In all honest truth, Brandon hadn't mentally prepared for this at all. Instead, he just watched blankly as the silhouette of a seemingly cosy wheelchair, steered by the caregiver, appear through the double automatic doors.

His father, who seemed to haven't aged a day since Brandon last saw him, sat amongst the blankets and pillows as he was wheeled into the practically bare lobby. Following his long strides, Brandon leisure walked forward, a little wavered to accept that he was going to be no more.

"Father," he spoke, nodding his head in greeting. Mr DeCaro stared blankly at his son before averting his gaze around his glorified surroundings. Everything Brandon had done over the years had made a dramatic impact on the shabby little place he had left behind years ago. From indoor fountains to the marble flooring and crystal clear chandeliers, everything looked undeniably beautiful, showing off the wealth.

"Where's your family?" Mr DeCaro question, amusement laced in his tone, making Brandon grit his teeth. His father had expected him to not have a family and the most annoying part about it was that he was correct.

"They-" He began calmly. The thing about a tycoon was that they were inevitably calm despite anything.

"Will be here shortly,"

Brandon blinked, gazing back the neat blonde sauntering in casually. His civilian attire had vanished, replaced with a fitted white suit as he strolled in and stood beside Brandon, a knowing smile playing on his lips. _He was up to something._

"Sky Eraklyon, Sir, a pleasure to meet you," Sky smiled, offering his hand in greeting. Mr DeCaro smiled, taking the young successors hand in his.

"Pleasures all mine Mr Eraklyon," The geezer smiled back and Brandon rolled his eyes internally. "I've heard a lot about you, seems you are a high rising successor in New York,"

 _Ha-Ha, that's all he seems to notice,_ Brandon thought bitterly before his eyes took a look at his own complete line of masterpieces. To be honest, he was quite haughty of his establishment, seeing as it was one of the top leading industries, anyone would be proud to own something as big as DeCaro Enterprises.

"In all honest truth Mr DeCaro, I like to keep humble," Sky mused going at it like the golden boy he was, charming everyone. At times Brandon envied his best friend's easy going nature, but that's what, in his opinion, acts as a flaw for Sky.

Mr DeCaro gazed at the blonde proudly and Brandon yet again found himself gagging internally. "So how's your family-" He began before he was cut off the familiar bell of the elevator doors opening.

Sky gazed back before Brandon had a chance to, grinning stupidly, "Speaking of family, I see _she's_ arrived,"

In an instant Brandon turned around, his eyes widening at the shocking sight. There stood the least likely person he'd expect, a nice yellow sundress fitted over her perfect curves as she approached in a pair of nice black heels.

 _Damn, she was beautiful._

Stella smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling cutely as Nic, in a pair of jeans and checkered top, bounced beside her, holding her hand as they reached the three businessmen. "Good evening Mr DeCaro," She dimpled at the older tycoon nodding to show her greeting.

"And who's this?" He questioned curiously as Brandon stood there a little speechlessly. Within the next few seconds, Brandon managed to collect himself, smiling warmly at his now _fake_ wife.

"This is my wife Stella and our son, Nicholas," He spoke calmly as he wrapped an arm around her waist making it look so real, that even Stella wavered a bit.

Even if she didn't want it, her heart fluttered at the way he addressed them. _Wife and_ our _son,_ It seemed like a dream that the words were actually coming out of his mouth.

Mr DeCaro's grin was absolutely unreal and Brandon was sure he's never seen the geezer smile so big in his entire life. He was happy and it actually made Brandon smile.

"Mommy, is that grandpa?" Nic questioned curious tugging Stella's sundress. She crouched to his height, gently kissing his temple.

"Yes, that's grandpa," She smiled as a megawatt grin washed over his face, upon seeing someone he had been busting to see. "Why don't you say hi?"

She didn't have to say it twice because Nic was already climbing onto his lap much to the old man's delight. "Hi grandpa," Nic greeted in his bubbly tone as he sat comfortably on his long lost grandpa's lap. Nic barely saw anyone actually blood-related to him except Stella's mother so seeing Mr DeCaro, right here in the flesh was a joy.

"My, he looks just like when Brandon was young," The older tycoon pointed out, ruffling the blonde-brunettes hair. Brandon smiled in fake, pulling his _wife_ close to him, he was sure the geezer had bought the act, hell, even he was starting to believe it if he hadn't kept reminding himself it was fake.

Sky chuckled giving his best friend a little thumbs up before turning to the older brunette man, "Why don't we go to the penthouse to continue the conversation?"

Stella's POV

As soon as we were in Brandon's luxurious penthouse on the top floor, I immediately excuse myself to the kitchen to prepare a drink. Leaning slouched against the countertop, before wheezing out the tight breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I did this all for Nic, and it was all worth it. Seeing his blood-related grandfather was a joy for him since he hasn't left his side since everyone was seated in the living room. I could tell Brandon wasn't expecting this from the way his cool posture stiffened upon our arrival, but he took everything smoothly making it look as if we were really married, it almost made me believe we actually were.

 _All for Nic._ I reminded myself, before straightening up and strolling to the large fridge sitting in the high-ceiling kitchen. Tugging open the fridge door, I peered inside for something to prepare.

"You did great,"

I smiled at the floor upon Sky's sly arrival into the room before gazing up at him, "I was so nervous," I admitted sheepishly before fishing out a drink from the fridge.

"Yeah, but you made his father happy," He pointed out, taking a seat on the barstools arranged behind the breakfast bar.

"I'm glad," I nodded giving him a ghost of a smile, "Thanks for the dress by the way," I grinned showing my gratitude for the simple yellow dress that hugged my figure.

"You look good in it," He winked and I couldn't help laugh, "Be careful, though…"

"Huh?"

"He might just rip it off of you at the end of the night," He joked sending me another wink. I rolled my eyes playfully socking his face with the nearest dish towel. "Okay, so the back story is, you and Brandon wanted a normal life for your child, so until he was of age, Brandon had you live in Sydney and make it look like he's not married so you both could live the years in peace,"

"Will that even work?" I questioned, rummaging out a crystal clear tray and I placed the expensive glasses of drink onto it.

"Well, that's what the media has posted around and people love a good forbidden romance here and there," He mused holding his phone up in my face.

 ** _Billionaire's Secret Wife Is Revealed To The Public._**

Below the bolded breaking headlines was a nice framed picture of Brandon and I standing together in the lobby a few hours ago. "You have got to be kidding me," I murmured, my face falling at all the other bizarre headlines popping up.

Sky laughed loudly, "Welcome back to the tabloids, Stella DeCaro," He chuckled, adding up the new last name for me since he had successfully managed to change my last name legally. "Has a nice ring to it,"

"Oh please, Solaria still is the best," I murmured, sticking my tongue at him as he mimicked.

"His father will ask you a series of questions, so keep in mind that you are _the_ Brandon DeCaro's wife and you are to lead an industry besides him," He explained as I picked up the tray of drinks. "Can you handle that?"

"Of course," I jutted my chin confidently, before walking through a series of doors and luxurious rooms until I got to the living room I had left a few moments ago. Only now it was packed with blue little boxes everywhere, blanketing the entire rug.

"What's all this?" I questioned in astonishment at all the presents flooding Brandon's living area.

"Nothing sweetheart, just a little something for my grandson," Mr DeCaro filled me in, smiling at my son, who sat beside him raving about and tearing open presents.

 _Little?! That's not little!_

Brandon had relaxed on the sofa opposite his father, arm draped over the back and a big smirk plastered across his face. I ignored his smug look before placing the tray of drinks on the coffee table before taking a seat unwilling beside my _husband_.

It honestly felt weird to call him that knowing once upon a time, I actually wanted him to be titled that.

Sky wandered in a few moments later, hoarding a sofa to himself as he sat on the one to the right, with his back to the wall made entirely on windows, gazing over the city. "So Stella, my dear, how are you adjusting to Manhattan? I heard you haven't been out of the country in 4 years," Mr DeCaro questioned out of the blues and suddenly all eyes were on me, except for Nic busy tapping away on the GameBoy in his grasp.

"Well in all honestly sir, I'm a little nervous to be around the public again, since a bunch of them are a nutcase and really have no respect for personal privacy. I'm sure it will take a bit of effort, but I'm sure I can do my utmost best in being the female equal to Brandon's role," I blabbered out like an idiot, but still didn't let my confident expression drop.

The room hung over in silence, and I gazed around the room. Sky looked like he was going to face palm any moment and Brandon had pursed his lips quietly. What? What did I say wrong?

"It's a common truth, really," I shrugged, swallowing hard knowing I screwed up in the first speech. I had lived in Australia for almost 5 years! They were known for their accent and carefree manner, I had pretty much gotten used to spewing my thoughts.

After a long silence, Brandon's father stared at me blankly before a smile broke his face.

"I like her," His father chuckled out and possibly the entire room let out a breath they had been holding. "I adore the way you think my dear," I smiled at him.

Sky sat back relieved, and Brandon's entire body relaxed as he scooted me closer. "Not bad," He whispered, close to my ear, before gazing down at Nic.

"Mommy, nap-time," Nic yawned, dropping the game boy out of his grasp. I smiled, standing up to retrieve my sleepy child.

"Are you sleepy little man?" Mr Decaro chuckled, and Nic nodded tiredly rubbing his eyes as I cocooned him in my arms.

"Dad, Stella and Nic are both still tired from the trip. Let's call it a day," Brandon cut in, standing up as he appeared by my side. His hand found a place against the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him until I was pressed against his side, making me thoroughly uncomfortable. He hasn't held me like that in 4 years.

Mr DeCaro nodded understanding and signalled the caregiver standing by the door to help him out. "Bye then little man, get some rest," He smiled, patting Nic back as the caregiver wheeled him out. The three of us watched Mr DeCaro leave the premises before breathing out a relieved sigh.

"Wow, I thought you completely screwed up the minute you opened your mouth," Sky chuckled standing up as well.

"Shut it, Eraklyeon," I snapped at him, adjusting a passed out Nic on my shoulder.

Brandon laughed that attractive laugh I had loved years ago. It still hasn't settled in my mind that I'm in the presence of the man that I shared countless nights of passion with 4 years ago, "So where are you staying?"

"Sky's hotel room,"

"Cool, tell me the number and I'll get some people to bring your stuff over to my villa when we leave for there tomorrow," Brandon informed me casually and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Woah woah. Who said I was staying with you!" I objected, glaring at him. He spun back around, staring at me blankly. Sky chuckled quietly, as he shuffled to the door.

"I'll leave you two to figure this out," He whistled, disappearing before I could kill him.

"You're my wife now, Cara, you're staying with me," Brandon interjected my angry thoughts, giving me the obvious tone. Cara. The name still would send shivers down my spine but one I chose to ignore.

"Like hell I am," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Nic and I are perfectly fine at Sky's place,"

"You're staying me with me! It'll make this more convincing," He replied his tone growing a little firm and cold. I glared at him, proceeding to storm out until he grabbed my waist to prevent me from loosing grip on Nic. "Stella stops making this difficult, you agreed to know the terms,"

"I agreed to be your wife in public!" I hissed, emphasising the agree part, "Off the face of the public, I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Well, that isn't going to work," He gritted out, "I'll get the interior decorators to customise a room to Nic liking, and in the meantime, you're in the same room as me,"

"Brandon!" I growled, poking him square in the chest with my free hand as he took a step back, a smirk plastered across his face, "Don't forget I agreed to this, not the other way around. There is no way I'm going to live in the same house as you, let alone same room,"

"Well you're going to have to, there's no way you're leaving this building without getting swamped by the media," He smirked, knowing he had everything to his advantage. His attractive chocolate glistened in mischief as he gazed down at me, "Nic is asleep anyways, so put him in his room and we can discuss this later,"

Are you kidding me?! I don't want to live in the same damn house as my ex! Especially with the risk of him finding out he's been living with his own son without knowing it! God, this is a mess.

"Here, give him to me," He offered, holding his hands out to take my child.

"You don't know anything about children," I snapped, swatting his hand away. He gazed at me, his eyes hardening with annoyance.

"Look, from now on, he's my son! So I will look after him and be the father figure he needs!" He snapped harshly, and I glared at him, refusing to even give him my child. He doesn't need to be your son 'from now on' he was always your son! If he does by any chance find out about Nic being his, like hell will I give my baby up to a bastard!

"Where's our room?" I questioned him coldly, looking around the several doors just in the living space.

"Nic's room is that one, and our room is just beside it," He informed me, pointing at the two closed doors from the living room.

"I want a room of my own," I told him primly.

"That isn't happening," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows at me, "You'll be sleeping with me. Media is everywhere,"

"Like it isn't!" I puffed, stalking over to Nic room. Brandon didn't follow me in, however, he just rolled his eyes and fumbled with his phone, taking a different direction.

Nic's room was currently done up in the nice grey theme, with a large bed in the centre and essential bedroom needs around it. It was neatly decorated much like the rest of the house.

Walking into the room, I gently and carefully place my child under the covers, patting him as he rolled over a bit, finding a good position to sleep in. Nicholas was a beautiful little boy, and I was quite proud to have him as a son. He was so Brandon, the way he looked, the way he does things, everything.

Recently he does the unintentional pout when he can't figure something out or was deep in thought much like Brandon would. My son was much like his father in every way. But unlike Brandon not being there for me. Nic always was, and I hope he always will.

* * *

 **Hey, babes! So today I got a spark of inspiration to keep writing this story after hearing Clean Bandits 'Rockabye'. It relates to Stella so much seeing as she would do anything for her son, keep him safe and make sure he doesn't have to go through anything she had to. The first part of this chapter has a few of the lyrics of the song but anyways, have a listen to it!**

 **Cyaaaaaaa**

 **-StarStyleSunshine**

 **IMPORTANT SQUABBLE/ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I might put The One That Shall Stay on reconstruction. Well delete it and rewrite it obviously.**

 **Brandon Callums: Wait what?**

 **Me: Uh huh. I don't know what to write for your story.**

 **Brandon Callums: At least get us together, I hate sitting on cliffhangers. The readers wanna know what's gonna happen!**

 **Me: okay I'll spoil it now! Here's what happens-**

 **Brandon Callums: *slaps hand over my mouth* Why did I get stuck with an idiot for an author.**

 **Me: *mumble* I am not an idiot!**


End file.
